Can You Tell Me
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: HAH? KAMU ITU LAKI-LAKI?/ Heh? Coklat? Mending aku makan sendiri atau kuberi pada Ayah saja. Tapi aku lebih memilih untuk makan sendiri sih. /Takk, Lukas. Jeg Elsker Dig! / STRAIGHT, HAREM, OC!FEM!INDONESIA. RnR Please?
1. Chapter I

Seorang gadis memandangi bayangan dirinya di cermin. Menata rambutnya yang sedikit mencuat, merapikan bajunya, lalu mengambil tas selempang berukuran sedang dan keluar kamarnya. Ia melangkah kakinya menuruni tangga dengan bersenandung riang.

"Nesia."

Gadis itu-Nesia- menghentikan senandungnya dan menatap senang ibunya dengan mata coklat muda cerahnya. "Ada apa ibu?" Tanya Nesia sambil menghampiri ibunya yang sedang terlihat gembira.

"Nesia, aku ingin memberitahu kau sesuatu,"

"Oh, apa itu ibu?"Tanya Nesia dengan penasaran.

"Maaf jika membuatmu kecewa Nesia. Tapi.. kita akan pindah ke London. Tempat yang ingin sekali ibu kunjungi dan tentu saja juga ditinggali." Balas Ibu Nesia dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

Nesia membantu. Ia cukup shock. Ya, ia tahu ibunya sangat ingin tinggal di London dan melanjutkan pendidikan Nesia disana. Tapi apa sekarang? Setelah akhirnya ia menemukan teman yang menyenangkan dan seorang pacar keren berasal dari Belanda.

Nesia tersenyum, "Baguslah ibu. Akhirnya keinginan ibu tercapai. Kapan kita akan berangkat?" Tanya Nesia dengan setengah hati untuk tidak membuat ibunya kecewa, hanya karena Nesia tak menyutujuinya.

"Kita akan berangkat besok siang!"

"Eh?" Sekali lagi Nesia membeku ditempat. "Gimana dengan sekolahku?" Tanya Nesia dengan nada khawatir.

"Sudah ibu atur. Besok datanglah ke sekolahmu dan ucapan selamat tinggal pada teman-temanmu." Balas ibu Nesia sambil memeluk Nesia. Mengerti akan perasaan Nesia. "Ah, bukankah kau hendak berbelanja dengan temanmu? Gunakan waktu ini dengan sebaiknya. Oh, jangan lupa untuk membeli keperluan untuk di London." Lanjut ibu Nesia sambil mencium kening Nesia. Nesia tersenyum dan berpamitan dengan ibunya sebelum pergi.

**Can You Tell Me**

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekazi Himaruya**

**OC Fem!Indonesia © Kyo Kyoya**

**Warning : Typos, OOC, Human Name Used, Aneh, Gaje, Slight Shonen-ai (Future), Straight, OC, Harem, Gakuen Hetalia, dan lainnya.**

**Pairing: Multimale!Nordic X Fem!Indonesia**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

...

Nesia tak bisa membendung air matanya ketika teman-temannya menghambur ke pelukan Nesia sambil menangis, ketika pagi itu di sekolah. Selama beberapa menit ia mencoba menenangkan teman-temannya. Akhirnya teman-temannya mulai tenang, walaupun masih sesenggukan.

"Nesia," panggil seorang pemuda berambut pirang jigrak seperti bunga tulip.

"Ah, kau. Ada apa?"

"Kau benar-benar akan pindah?"

"Ya. Aku akan pindah, dan aku tak tahu sampai kapan. Bisa saja selamanya aku akan disitu. Jadi.. bisakah kita putuskan saja hubungan ini?" Tanya Nesia dengan takut-takut. Mata pemuda berkebangsaan Belanda itu melebar terkejut sesaat sebelum kembali normal.

"Bukannya aku tak menyukaimu. Hanya saja aku tak kuat kalau kita berhubungan jarak jauh. Kau mengerti maksudku'kan?" Jelas Nesia ketika melihat reaksi sang pemuda.

"Ya, aku mengerti Nesia. Mulai saat ini kita teman." Ujar sang pemuda dengan senyum kecil. Nesia terbelak terkejut, tak menyangka tanggapan yang diberikan sang pemuda. Nesia tersenyum cerah dan mengatakan,

"Terima kasih."

Ketika matahari mulai berada diatas kepala, Nesia berpamitan kepada teman dan para guru di sekolah. Ia harus segera ke bandara agar tak tertinggal pesawat. Nesia melambaikan tangannya dengan lemas dibalik pintu mobil. Ia merasa sedih harus meninggalkan sekolah lamanya.

"Maafkan ibu, Nesia." Ujar ibu Nesia sambil memeluk anak semata wayangnya. "Tak apa bu. Aku yakin disana aku juga akan mendapatkan teman-teman yang seperti mereka. Aku yakin." Ujar Nesia, mencoba menyemangati dirinya. Kemudian dengan perlahan Nesia melepas pelukan sang ibu.

"Kita akan tinggal dimana?" Celetuk Nesia. "Ah, kita akan tinggal di mansion teman ayah. Ada anaknya yang tinggal disana. Dan mumpung teman ayah hendak bekerja di luar negeri dan anaknya ditinggal, dan kita akan tinggal di London, mereka menitipkan anaknya pada kita." Ujar ayah Nesia dari depan sebelah kemudi. "Oh.."

**...**

Nesia merasa lemah, letih, lesu, lungai, dan lapar, ya gejala 5 L. Oh ditambah badannya rasanya pegal sekali dan juga remuk. Karena berjam-jam ia duduk manis dalam pesawat terbang, tanpa melakukan hal yang cukup menguras tenaga. Dengan lemas Nesia menarik kopernya. Ayah dan ibunya berada di depannya, memimpin perjalanan dari pengambilan barang hingga ke depan bandara.

Di depan bandara berdiri seorang pelayan, atau mungkin butler yang menyambut mereka. Nesia berpikir seberapa kayanya teman ayahnya ini. Hingga mereka saja dijemput oleh seorang butler. Sang butler menuntun mereka masuk kedalam mobil yang telah disiapkan. Lalu si butler ke tempat duduk sebelah kemudi dan supir disampingnya mulai menjalankan mobil.

**...**

Nesia melongo dengan mulut terbuka ketika sampai di mansion itu. Mansion itu benar-benar terlihat indah, megah dan mewah. Mansion itu bertingkat tiga, dengan halaman belakang dan depan yang super lebar. Mungkin kalau ditempuh dengan jalan kaki, kau akan capek sendiri. Mansion itu dicat dengan warna putih dan sentuhan emas pada pilar-pilarnya dan hiasan dinding. Intinya super mega mewah dan megah. Nesia segera merapikan dirinya dan memperbaiki ekspresi tak elitnya tadi, ketika sang tuan rumah datang menyambut mereka.

Sang kepala keluarga memiliki wajah tampan, rambut platina, berkulit pucat, berwajah datar dan bermata biru gelap. Sedangkan sang pendamping kepala keluarga memiliki wajah yang cantik, rambut pirang pucat panjang bergelombang sepinggangnya, kulitnya juga pucat, dan matanya berwarna violet kosong. Tetapi ia tidak datar seperti ke banyakan orang yang memiliki mata kosong. Ia masih tersenyum cerah, secerah matahari.

Nesia sebagai anak baik yang tahu tata krama, mulai menyalami kedua orang itu dengan sopan.

Lalu mereka dipersilahkan masuk dan segera ditunjukkan kamar mereka oleh para pelayan. Nesia berpisah dengan orang tuanya ketika di lantai 2. Nesia ke kiri dan orang tua Nesia ke kanan.

Nesia menatap pelayan dihadapnnya. Iseng-iseng ia bertanya. "Em.. Kau sudah berapa lama bekerja disini?" Basa-basi Nesia. "Sudah 8 tahun, nona." Jawab si pelayan. "Kalau aku boleh bertanya, aku mau tanya tentang anak Mr. Bondevik." Balas Nesia. "Ah, maksud anda, tuan muda. Tak usah cemas, kamarnya berada di samping kamar anda. Anda bisa mengajaknya mengobrol, tetapi tuan muda itu sangat pendiam. Berusahalah nona untuk merebut hati tuan muda! Saya permisi, dan makan malam pada jam 6." Ujar si pelayan dengan mengebu-gebu, lalu pergi keluar kamar Nesia setelah menaruh barang-barang Nesia.

Nesia menatap bingung pintu yang ditutup oleh si pelayan. _'Merebut hatinya', oh pelayan itu pasti salah mengerti_, batin Nesia. Nesia memandang ke sekelilingannya. Kamar itu benar-benar mewah, hingga Nesia tak bisa mendeskripsikannya. Setelah puas berkeliling kamar, Nesia memutuskan untuk menata baju dan barang-barangnya. Setelah selesai merapikan keperluannya, Nesia segera mandi dan bersiap diri.

**...**

Nesia menatap bosan jam dinding di kamarnya. Jarum pendek itu mengarah di angka 5 dan jarum panjang di angka 12. Bosan, Nesia bosan. Masih ada 1 jam sebelum makan malam dilaksanakan. Nesia beranjak dari duduk dan berjalan keluar kamarnya. Mungkin ia bisa menemukan ruang perpustakaan dan membunuh waktunya dengan membaca.

Nesia melirik sesaat pada pintu disebelah kamarnya. Ia penasaran dengan tuan muda itu. Segera Nesia tepis rasa penasaran itu, ia bisa berkenalan dengannya kapan-kapan. Yang penting sekarang adalah menemukan perpustakaan. Lalu ia mulai berjalan mengelilingi mansion itu dan juga membuka pintu satu persatu, secara perlahan.

Setelah beberapa menit berkeliling, akhirnya Nesia menemukan perpustakaan. Dengan hati gembira Nesia memasukinya dan melihat-lihat rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi. Nesia menatap kagum buku-buku itu, ia tak menyangka akan menemukan tempat banyak buku seperti di mansion ini. Nesia tahu kalau mansion biasanya banyak buku, tapi ia tak menyangka sebanyak ini!

Nesia berhenti melangkah, ia menemukan sebuah buku yang terlihat menarik. Tapi tempat itu diatas kepala Nesia. Nesia mulai berjinjit mencoba mengambil buku itu. Ia mencoba menggapai buku itu dengan tangan kecilnya. Baru beberapa menit berusaha mengambil buku, keseimbangan Nesia mulai goyah dan ia jatuh.

**BRUK..**

Nesia jatuh dengan sukses, membuat pantatnya jadi sakit sekali. Belum sempat Nesia mengaduh kesakitan, Nesia merasakan aura gelap terpancar dari sebelahnya. Dengan perlahan Nesia menoleh dan menemukan..

Tuan muda yang sedang marah.

**TBC~**

**A/n: **

Halo~ ... Akhirnya saya menyelesaikan fic ini! *padahalmasihpunyatangguanfic lain. Ehem.. gag bisa dibilang ini selesai sih, lihat aja tuh TBC. Tubercolosis *bahasaabruadul, alias To Be Continue. Dan maaf kalau ini pendek, otak saya buntu. Dan besok sabtu saya pensi (walaupun saya cuman penonton, dan dipaksa kakak kelas untuk foto-foto, terpaksa ikut jadi bidang dokumentasi), seninnya ulangan harian selama seminggu. Demi apapun 2 minggu kemudian saya UJIAN SEMESTER!

Oke ini fic bakalan harem. Walaupun sebenarnya saya kurang suka harem, tapi saya pingin nyoba sekali-kali buat cerita saya kurang yakin, kalau tokoh utama ceweknya punya temen cewek lain dan temennya ini juga ikutan masuk tapi gag terlalu dibahas apakah juga bisa di bilang harem? Katakan pada saya!

Dan terima kasih buat kakak **Neary Lan**-san, yang dengan baik hati memberikan usul untuk membuat Nordic harem. Nesia seringkan di rebutin banyak cowok pada cerita-cerita lain. Dan rata-rata pasti sama Axis Power, Allied Force, dan mungkin Asia. Jarang bangetkan sama Nordic, malah gag ada mungkin *adawoikamuajayanggagpernahba ca.

Oke sekian aja, ada yang mau memberikan usul untuk ini cerita silahkan, mau komen, kritik yang menyemangati, dan kawan segenknya silahkan di tumpahkan di review!

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter II

**BRUK..**

Nesia jatuh dengan sukses, membuat pantatnya jadi sakit sekali. Belum sempat Nesia mengaduh kesakitan, Nesia merasakan aura gelap terpancar dari sebelahnya. Dengan perlahan Nesia menoleh dan menemukan..

Tuan muda yang sedang marah.

**Can You Tell Me**

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekazi Himaruya**

**OC Fem!Indonesia © Kyo Kyoya**

**Warning : Typos, OOC, Human Name Used, Aneh, Gaje, Slight Shonen-ai (Future), Straight, OC, Harem, Gakuen Hetalia, Nyotalia (Nyempil dikit), dan lainnya.**

**Pairing: Multimale!Nordic X Fem!Indonesia**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

Nesia menatap ngeri pada pemuda dihadapannya. Mata biru gelap kosongnya menatap Nesia dengan tatapan membunuh, ditambah dengan raut wajahnya yang datar. Aura hitam keunguan menyelimuti tubuhnya dan ada makhluk besar berwarna hijau berada dibelakangnya. Ikut menambahkan kesan seram dan mistis pada pemuda bersurai pirang pucat itu.

Ingin sekali Nesia tak memiliki indra keenamnya dan tak melihat makhluk hijau besar itu. Nesia tahu makhluk hijau itu adalah _troll_. Ia mengetahui makhluk itu karena Nesia sempat membaca makhluk-makhluk mistis atau Mitologi Norse. Dan karena kecintaan Nesia dengan makhluk halus dan mistis, Nesia tak takut melihat GAMBAR _troll_. Tapi ketika ia melihat asli entah mengapa ia menjadi takut, apalagi _troll_ itu memihak sang pemuda dingin itu.

Tapi Nesia juga tak takut melihat makhluk halus khas Indonesia. Nesia ingat waktu kecil ia pernah bermain loncat-loncatan dengan seorang paman yang suka meloncat-loncat dan berbaju putih. Ia juga pernah curhat dengan boneka yang terbuat dari kayu yang diikat lalu diatasnya terdapat batok kelapa yang diberi lubang 2, dan jerami kering sebagai bajunya.

"_Hvem_?**(1**" Suara pemuda itu terdengar berat dan bergetar menahan amarah. Nesia tersentak kaget dari lamunannya dan bingung hendak bereaksi apa. Secara teknis dia tak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan pemuda itu, walaupun gadis itu tahu itu bahasa Norwegia.

"_Hva vil du her_?**(2**" Suara sang pemuda menyadarkan Nesia lagi dari lamunan mau-bereaksi-apa. Nesia semakin bingung, dan terus menatap ngeri sang pemuda. Apalagi makhluk hijau besar dibelakangnya.

Sepertinya pemuda itu mengerti tatapan bingung sang gadis. Maka ia menenangkan dirinya, dan aura ungu kehitamannya berangsur-angsur menghilang.

"Siapa kau dan apa maumu?" Tanya pemuda itu menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

Nesia sedikit mulai tenang dan tidak lagi memandang pemuda itu dengan ngeri. "S-saya Nesia Kusuma Melati. A-aku hanya ingin membaca buku sebelum waktu jam makan malam." Jawab gadis itu dengan terbata.

"Kau anak teman ayahku?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Nesia yang masih jatuh terduduk.

Nesia mengangguk dan memandang heran tangan tuan muda itu. "Kau mau aku bantu berdiri apa tidak?" Ucap pemuda itu dengan kesal karena kelambanan Nesia. Dengan ragu gadis itu menerima uluran sang pemuda. Nesia terkejut ketika tangannya ditarik secara paksa oleh sang pemuda. Membuatnya langsung berdiri dan terhuyung jatuh ke dada sang pemuda.

Secara reflek Nesia memisahkan diri dan meminta maaf dengan wajah memerah. Dan sepertinya sang pemuda itu sendiri tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Sang pemuda berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. Nesia diam ditempatnya, bingung mangikuti tuan muda itu atau tetap di perpustakaan. Nesia mengecek jam tangannya. Masih ada 30 menit sebelum jam makan malam.

"Kau mau ikut tidak?" Nesia tersentak kaget dan segera mengangguk dan berjalan kesamping sang pemuda. Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan di koridor besar itu. Nesia tak terlalu merasa terganggu dengan keheningan itu, karena ia juga suka dengan ketenangan. Nesia menoleh ke jendela besar di koridor itu.

Mata coklat muda cerah gadis itu melebar ketika melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Pemandangan di luar sangatlah mempesona.

Matahari mulai terbenam dan bulan mulai menampakkan diri. Langit seakan terbelah menjadi 2. Warna gurat-gurat orange jingga menghias kepergian sang mentari. Sedangkan warna gelap kebiruan menyertai datangnya sang rembulan yang akan menggantikan mentari untuk menyinari kegelapan bumi.

Nesia memandang fenomena alam itu dalam diam terkagum. Membiarkan sang pemuda yang akhirnya juga ikut melihat fenomena alam itu. Lama mereka terdiam hingga rembulan menampakkan jati diri sepenuhnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum, " Siapa namamu? Aku belum mengetahui namamu." Tanya Nesia sambil menatap mata biru gelap sang pemuda.

" Lukas Bondevik."

"Lukas Bondevik." Gumam Nesia pelan dan tanpa sadar senyum tersungging kembali di wajahnya.

**..**

Nesia merasa sedikit canggung ketika makan malam. Memang suasananya santai dan menyenangkan. Tapi.. cara makan disini sangatlah anggun, mencermikan bangsawan kelas atas.

Nesia mencoba menguasai dirinya untuk tidak membanting sendok, garpu, dan pisau makannya. Tidak.. bukan Nesia kesal dengan cara makan ala bangsawan ini. Tapi, Nesia tak biasa makan seperti ini.

Nesia ingat ketika ia makan di rumahnya sendirian. Ia akan menaikkan satu kakinya ke atas kursi, lalu makan secara brutal menggunakan tangan. Nesia sangat menikmati cara makan seperti itu. Dan lagi orang tuanya biasanya jarang di rumah. Jadi cara makan brutal itu sudah cukup mendarah daging di tubuh Nesia.

Salahkan kakeknya yang ikut geng motor dan mengajari Nesia cilik cara makan yang brutal.

Dan itu hanya dilakukan Nesia ketika sendirian. Jika ada orang tuanya mungkin Nesia sudah di gorok menggunakan parang.

"Nesia kau tak apa?"

Nesia tersentak kaget dan nyaris melayangkan pisau makannya pada orang yang mengagetkannya. Dengan cepat Nesia menguasai dirinya dan menjawab dengan gelengan perlahan, "Aku tak Mrs. Bondevik."

"Benarkan? Kulihat tanganmu sedikit bergetar–Dan panggil aku Aunty Della, dan Uncle Delic." Balas Mrs. Bondevik dengan tersenyum dan anggukan dari Mr. Bondevik. Nesia tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu kau juga panggil aku Aunty Sinta dan Uncle Rangga, Lukas." Ujar Ibu Nesia dengan memandang Lukas. "Baik, Aunty Sinta." Jawab Lukas.

"Oh, rasanya aku seperti punya anak laki-laki, Della." Gumam Ibu Nesia.

"Iya, aku juga. Seperti punya anak perempuan." Balas Mrs. Bondevik.

Nesia dan Lukas menatap ibu mereka yang sedang ber-fansgirl-an dengan alis terangkat. Mereka heran kenapa mereka begitu semangat memiliki anak perempuan atau laki-laki. Toh sama saja. Sama-sama anak.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan saja mereka?"

**Uhuk..**

Nesia tersedak makanannya ketika ayahnya mengucapkan kata laknat "Jodoh". Lukas yang berada dihadapannya dengan sigap mengambil minum dan meminumkannya pada Nesia. Nesia menghela nafas lega ketika cairan itu membasahi tenggorokannya.

Nesia tersenyum dan mengucapkan "terima kasih" dengan pelan pada Lukas, lalu memandang tajam orang tuanya yang sedang nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Ah, Nesia, besok adalah hari terakhir sebelum sekolah. Bagaimana kalau kita berbelanja keperluanmu? Dan juga kau harus punya seragam baru." Ujar dengan menatap lembut Nesia.

"Eh? Baiklah. Tapi kenapa kita beli seragam di luar sekolah? Bukannya biasanya sekolah menyediakan." Tanya Nesia dengan heran.

"Nesia, Nesia, disini berbeda dengan Indonesia. Bisa dibilang lebih repot, karena kita harus beli baju seragam di luar sekolah, bukan disiapkan. Tapi ada toko yang menjual khusus untuk seragam sekolahmu dan Lukas. Tenang saja." Jelas .

Nesia mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Dan.. Kau Lukas," Mata berkilat jail, "temani Nesia berbelanja. Aku yakin para ayah hanya akan mengatar kita, mereka pasti punya hal yang harus dikerjakan. Sedangkan aku dan Sinta akan mencari sesuatu. Mengerti Lukas?" Tanya pada anak semata wayangnya.

Nesia hendak memprotes, tapi tak jadi karena di tatap tajam oleh yang menyiratkan Mau-Protes-Ku-Bunuh-Kau. Lukas menatap ibunya lalu ke Nesia beberapa kali. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin protes seperti Nesia. Tapi karena tatapan tajam ibunya dan perasaan tak enak jika menolak permintaan ibunya.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan menemaninya." Ucap Lukas setengah hati. Nesia yang mendengar nada setengah hati diucapan Lukas semakin tak enak hati. Sedangkan para ibu malah tertawa gembira, menghiraukan kegundahan hati anak-anaknya.

**...**

Pagi hari yang cerah, dengan matahari yang masih sedikit malu-malu menampakkan cahayanya. Embun pagi yang masih menghias udara dan daun-daun. Air bening embun yang menetes di daun menampakkan warna pelangi ketika terkena sinar sang mentari. Kicauan para burung semakin terdengar keras ketika matahari sudah sepenuhnya tampak.

Tentu pagi cerah seperti itu akan membuat mood menjadi baik. Tapi tidak dengan gadis keturunan asli Indonesia itu.

Matanya tampak sayu dan tak bersemangat. Kulit halus kuning langsatnya tampak sedikit pucat. Bibirnya yang selalu menyungging senyum itu, telah menghilang. Digantikan dengan garis tipis yang melengkung ke bawah. Di dalam hati sang gadis, batin sedang berperang.

Ia sangat mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang pemuda karena mau menemaninya. Tapi karena nada setengah hati itu, Nesia merasa tak nyaman. Ingin sekali gadis itu mengenakan piyamanya kembali, tidur di kasur, dan beralasan sakit dan tak bisa pergi.

Tapi segera Nesia tepis pemikiran seperti itu. Ia tak boleh menyia-nyiakan kebaikkan hati Mrs. Bondevik yang sudah bersedia mengantarnya berbelanja. Dan juga Lukas.

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap refleksi dirinya yang berada di hadapannya. Menatap rambutnya yang mencuat dan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut. Ia mencoba tersenyum ceria seperti khasnya. Dan ya, dia berhasil. Walau kentara sekali bahwa matanya masih sayu dan tak bersemangat.

Nesia menghela nafas berat, lalu membuka pintunya. Kebetulan sekali Lukas yang kamarnya berada di sebelah juga sedang membuka pintu.

Nesia tersenyum, "Selamat pagi.." Ucapnya ceria. Dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh Lukas. Nesia tak apa hanya di balas anggukan. Ia tahu Lukas tipe orang yang tak suka berbicara.

Nesia dan Lukas berjalan bersama menuju ruang makan. Nesia tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat pagi pada orang tuanya dan tentu juga orang tua Lukas, sebelum duduk dan menikmati makanan yang disajikan dengan tak nafsu.

**..**

"Oke, akhirnya kita sampai!" Seru dengan semangat.

Nesia tersenyum tipis melihat semangat Mrs. Bondevik. Hah.. Umur bukan halangan untuk bertindak bersemangat layaknya remaja.

Nesia mengedarkan pandangan kesekelilingnya. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Hanya sekedar berbelanja atau melihat-lihat. Bunyi bel kecil menyertai setiap orang yang masuk ke dalam toko. Toko-toko tersusun dan tertata secara rapi sesuai kebutuhan. Dan Nesia berada di bagian pakaian.

"Sia... Nesia.. Nesia.."

Nesia tersentak kaget dan menatap terkejut ibunya.

"Ya, ada apa ibu? Ada yang bisa aku bantu, bu?" Tanya Nesia.

"Kau ini seperti petugas resepsionis saja. Aku tak memperlukan bantuanmu Nesia. Sekarang bersenang-senanglah. Jangan lupa membeli kebutuhanmu. Sekarang aku dan Della akan mencari sesuatu." Sinta memeluk anaknya sekilas. "Lukas.. Tolong jaga Nesia." Ucapnya sambil menatap lembut Lukas yang mengangguk pelan. Lalu kedua ibu itu meninggalkan mereka.

Mereka terus diam berdiri disitu sampai akhirnya Lukas mulai berjalan. Nesia yang masih melihat berkeliling, mulai mengikuti. Nesia bingung ia hendak diajak kemana, tapi Nesia memutuskan untuk diam dan memandang berkeliling lagi.

Tanpa memperhatikan langkah-

**BRUKK..**

-nya.

Nesia mengaduh kesakitan dengan pelan, ketika sekali lagi pantatnya harus merasakan rasa sakit. Sebuah tangan terulur dihadapan Nesia.

Seorang pemuda dengan cengiran ceria tersungging di bibirnya. Matanya biru jernih dan rambut pirang yang melawan gravitasi bumi. Postur tubuhnya bagus, terlihat kuat dan sedikit otot tampak di lengan sang pemuda.

Dengan ragu Nesia menerima uluran tangan itu. Sekali lagi, tubuh kecil nan ringan milik Nesia tertarik ke atas dengan cepat dan kuat. Membuat gadis itu sedikit merintih.

"_Hva gjør du her, Matthias?_**(3**" Desis Lukas pada pemuda itu.

"_Oh .. Må ikke være for kynisk til mig, Luke. Jeg var en barndomsven._**(4**" Balas pemuda yang bernama Matthias itu. Dan Lukas lebih memilih tidak menjawab dan hanya mendecak lidah.

Nesia hanya diam memandang interaksi diantara kedua pemuda itu.

"Ah.. Aku lupa dengan nona satu ini, gara-gara kau Luke. Maafkan aku nona karena telah membuatmu terjatuh dan menarikmu terlalu keras." Ujar Matthias dengan mata penuh rasa bersalah.

"Ya. Tak apa." Jawab Nesia.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Aku sedang terburu-buru. Sampai jumpa di sekolah." Ujar Matthias sambil melambaikan tangan pada Nesia. Dan Nesia heran dengan perkataan Matthias.

"_Og nyte dato, Luke._**(5**" Bisik Matthias di kuping Lukas. Membuat sang pendengar mendecak lidahnya dengan kesal.

"Kau tak apa Lukas?" Tanya Nesia khawatir. Karena wajah Lukas terlihat kesal dan ia juga sudah mendecak lidah 2 kali.

"Aku tak apa. Hanya sedikit kesal dengan si Idiot Anko Uzai itu." Balas Lukas sambil mulai berjalan.

Nesia diam ditempatnya, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa tak enak pada Lukas. Ia sudah membuat Lukas tak nyaman dan kesal. Nesia ingin menghukum dirinya sendiri karena telah menabrak Matthias dan membuat Lukas menjadi kesal dengan kehadiran Matthias. Ia yang membuat kehadiran Matthias, jika saja ia tak menabrak Matthias, mungkin Lukas takkan kesal.

Lukas berhenti berjalan ketika ia merasa Nesia tak mengikutinya. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan melihat Nesia yang menunduk lesu dengan mata yang sepeti hendak mengeluarkan air mata.

Lukas menghampirinya dan menepuk pundak gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Maaf..." Lirih Nesia. Lukas memandang heran Nesia dan mendekatkan telinganya pada mulut Nesia.

"Maafkan aku.. Aku tahu sebenarnya kau tak ingin pergi bersamaku.. Maaf, karena aku menabrak Matthias kau jadi kesal.. Maaf.. Maafkan aku.." Suara dan pundak Nesia mulai bergetar, menahan rasa bersalah yang tak terkira.

Lukas memandang Nesia sesaat sebelum membawa gadis Indonesia itu ke dalam pelukannya. Wajah Nesia segera memanas dan diam seribu bahasa.

"Tak apa. Kalau kupikir lagi, selama akhir pekan aku selalu di rumah dan tak pernah keluar. Kalau keluarpun pasti urusan keluarga." Tangan pucat Lukas membelai lembut surai hitam pekat Nesia. "Dan Matthias, aku tak terlalu kesal dengannya. Sudah sifatnya seperti itu. Itu bukan salahmu Nesia."

Jantung Nesia berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, ketika Lukas menyebut namanya. Baru kali ini Lukas menyebut namanya.

Nesia segera sadar dengan posisi mereka dan mereka juga ada di tempat umum. Nesia melepaskan diri secara perlahan. Merasa sedikit kecewa ketika tangan pucat itu tak mengelus rambutnya lagi.

"Terima kasih Lukas sudah mau menemaniku." Ucap Nesia dengan tersenyum. Nesia merasa sangat bersemangat sekarang setelah tahu Lukas tak setengah hati lagi. Matanya tak lagi sayu dan tak bersemangat. Senyumnya yang sempat hilang telah kembali.

"Ya, sama-sama Nesia. Ayo, kita harus membeli seragammu." Balas Lukas.

Nesia mengangguk dan berjalan disebelah Lukas dengan tersenyum ceria.

**..**

Suara bel kecil menandakan mereka masuk ke sebuah toko. Nesia memandang isi toko itu dengan penasaran. Kata Lukas ini adalah toko seragam sekolahnya.

Toko itu terlihat kecil dari luar, tetapi tampak luas di dalamnya. Disisi kanan kirinya berjejer rapi lemari dan boneka manekin yang mengenakan berbagai jenis seragam. Cat dindingnya berwarna coklat tua dengan garis-garis emas yang menawan dan ubinnya terbuat dari marmer berwarna krem pucat. Secara keseluruhan toko itu penuh dengan pakaian, tetapi tertata rapi dan bersih.

"Selamat datang di toko kami, _mademoiselle._**(6** Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Ucap seorang pemuda bermata biru dan berambut pirang sebahu tanpa poni sambil mengecup lembut punggung tangan gadis Indonesia itu.

Pemuda itu melirik Lukas ketika merasakan tatapan tajam dari sebelahnya.

"Oh, Lukas. Apa yang bisa ku bantu?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Berikan Nesia seragam sekolah kita." Jawab Lukas dengan datar.

Pemuda itu melirik Nesia, "Oh.. Jadi nama nona adalah Nesia. Nama yang indah nona. Perkenalkan namaku Francis Bonnefoy, anak pemilik toko ini dan kakak kelasmu." Ucapnya sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Eh? Salam kenal juga, Bonnefoy." Balas Nesia.

"Ah.. Panggil aku Francis saja atau _Big Brother_ atau _Onii-san_."

"Bonnefoy segera siapkan seragamnya." Desis Lukas dengan kesal.

"Ah, panggil aku Francis saja Lukas. Santailah, aku akan segera menyiapkannya. FRANçOISE!" Seru Francis memanggil nama seseorang.

Beberapa detik kemudian seorang wanita cantik datang ke ruangan itu. "Ada apa Francis?" Tanyanya.

"Tolong kau ukur gadis ini. Aku akan menyiapkan bahan." Ujar Francis sambil menunjuk Nesia. Mata ungu jernih wanita itu meneliti wajah dan tubuh Nesia beberapa saat.

"Tubuhmu ini kecil dan kurus sekali. Ayo, akan aku ukur kamu." Ujar Françoise sambil membawa Nesia ke ruang lain meninggalkan Lukas dan Francis.

"Mungkin bajunya akan selesai pada sore hari. Kau bisa pergi berkencan dengan gadis itu setelah ia selesai di ukur. Jangan lupa jam 4 sore telah selesai." Ujar Francis sambil menyeringai jail, lalu meninggalkan Lukas yang kesal dengan sikapnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Nesia keluar dari ruangan itu. Nesia memandang bersalah pada pemuda yang sedang duduk dan membaca majalah dengan tatapan tak tertarik. "Maaf Lukas aku sudah membuatmu bosan menungguku."

Lukas mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap mata Nesia yang kembali sayu. Ia menutup majalah itu dan melemparkannya secara kasar ke meja. Lalu ia berdiri dan mengangkat wajah Nesia. Lukas memandang mata coklat muda cerah milik gadis itu dengan intens. Membuat wajah Nesia memerah menahan malu, karena ditatap seorang pemuda seperti itu.

"Tak apa. Dan jangan tampak murung seperti itu. Kau tahu aku ikhlas menemanimu. Jadi bersemangatlah." Ucap Lukas sambil tersenyum tipis. Mau tak mau wajah Nesia makin memerah ketika Lukas tersenyum padanya. Walau tipis tapi Nesia bisa melihat senyum itu. Dan senyum itu membuat wajah Lukas semakin menawan.

Lukas mengelus rambut Nesia sesaat sebelum berjalan keluar, "Masih ada banyak waktu sebelum sore tiba untuk mengambil baju seragammu. Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang lalu membeli perlengkapanmu yang lain?"

"Oke. Aku setuju." Balas Nesia sambil mengikuti Lukas.

**...**

Nesia merasa sangat bahagia. Ia bisa sedikit mulai mendekati sang tuan muda yang terkenal dingin dan tak murah senyum itu. Beruntungnya Nesia mendapat senyum dari tuan muda itu. Walau tipis, entah kenapa senyum itu membuat jantung gadis manis itu berdebar.

Gadis Indonesia itu pulang ke mansion Bondevik dengan senyum yang tak memudar. Walau tadi ada hal yang membuat senyumnya itu pudar. Tapi Nesia tak mempermasalahkan itu.

Sekarang yang dibutuhkannya adalah mengistirahatkan tubuh dan matanya yang lelah, karena seharian dipakai. Ia tak ingin datang terlambat ke sekolah barunya hanya karena bangun kesiangan.

Gadis Indonesia itu terlelap dalam tidurnya dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya.

**Arti :**

_Hvem? _(Norwegia) = Siapa?

(2 _Hva vil du her?_ (Norwegia) = Apa maumu disini?

(3 _Hva gjør du her, Matthias?_ (Norwegia) = Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Matthias?

(4 _Oh .. Må ikke være for kynisk til mig, Luke. Jeg var en barndomsven._ (Denmark) = Oh.. Jangan terlalu sinis padaku, Luke. Aku adalah teman masa kecilmu.

(5 _Og nyte dato, Luke._ (Norwegia) = Dan nikmati kencanmu, Luke.

(6_ mademoiselle _(France)Nona

**A/n: **

Hola.. Saya kembali wahai manusia*tepar. Setelah berhari-hari saya mengisi waktu dengan berbagai soal yang membuat kepala saya pusing. Akhirnya saya bisa megang Della lagi. Oke, Della itu laptop saya bukan ibunya Lukas. Tapi karena saya kekurangan ide tentang nama, jadinya saya pakai nama itu.

Dan apapulah itu Delic, Sinta dan Rangga. Oke, itu semua Oc, termasuk Nesia. Maaf ya kalau namanya tidak sesuai dan jadinya ini cerita ababil. Dan juga ada sempilan FranNes*ditendang. Tapikan emang sifatnya France kayak gitukan, jadi gag masalah*narigaje. Dan juga ada nyotalia France, nyempil doang sih.

Maaf juga kalau masih banyak typo, karena terkurung tugas saya jadi lupa menulis yang benar. Maaf sekali lagi kalau diksi dan transisinya masih kurang bagus. Pokoknya beribu-ribu maaf atas segala kesalahan di fic ini*plak.

Dan bahasa asing itu saya menerjemahkannya di mbah Google. Jadi jangan bunuh saya kalau salah, tapi kasih tahu saya biar saya ganti dengan yang benar*ditusuk.

Untuk update selanjutnya saya gak bisa jamin. Karena besok senin saya sudah UAS. Tolong do'akan saya semoga dapat nilai bagus dan cepet update*sapapeduli.

Balas review anon (yang punya akun di PM) :

**Mokakoshi**

Terima kasih telah mereview. Tentang Arthur, tentu saja ia bakal ada. Secara itu kotanya.

**Kyonnyaro**

Terima kasih sebelumnya karena telah mereview. NetherNesia emang saya pisah, saya kurang suka sebenarnya dengan pair itu*dibakar.

Hubungan UKNes mungkin hanya sebatas teman, mungkin*ditendang. Kalau mau minta NetherNesia mungkin juga sebatas teman*ditendanglagi.


	3. Chapter III

Nesia bangun dengan semangat luar biasa di pagi hari. Ia mandi lebih cepat, mempersiapkan diri lebih cepat dan sarapan lebih cepat dari biasanya. Intinya lebih cepat dari biasanya yang ia lakukan sewaktu di Indonesia. Dan hal itu mengundang tanda tanya bagi orang tuanya yang tak pernah melihat Nesia sesemangat ini. Dan juga tawa geli dari orang tua Lukas yang melihat tingkah Nesia.

Ya, Nesia sangat bersemangat untuk ke sekolah barunya. Katakan ia kekanakan atau apapun, Nesia takkan peduli. Karena ini adalah sifat alaminya. Bersemangat dengan sesuatu yang baru.

Tapi sepertinya Nesia harus menekan rasa semangatnya ketika sampai di sekolah.

Nesia berjalan dengan canggung dan menundukkan kepalanya dibelakang Lukas. Lukas terlihat santai saja terhadap sekitarnya. Seperti tak ada yang terjadi pada sekitarnya. Padahal daritadi Nesia ditatap tak suka oleh para gadis dan tatapan penasaran oleh laki-laki. Ia merasa tak enak ditatap seperti itu oleh murid sekolah ini. Tatapan mereka menyiratkan marah, cemburu, bingung, heran, dan ahh... Nesia tak bisa mendeskripsikan semua tatapan itu. Setiap orang menatapnya dengan pandangan berbeda. Dan entah mengapa seolah Nesia ini adalah alien yang jatuh dari planet Saturnus.

Nesia yang masih menundukkan kepalanya menggeleng bingung. Apakah ia akan baik-baik saja di sekolah ini? Dan ia tak yakin dengan itu.

"Ini ruang kepala sekolah Nesia. Aku tinggal dulu." Kata Lukas ketika sampai di ruang kepala sekolah. Nesia mengangguk dan menatap punggung Lukas yang mulai menjauh dan mengecil dengan tatapan melas. Nesia berbalik dan menatap pintu kembar coklat besar dihadapannya. Ia memejamkan mata kemudian menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Membuka matanya dan memantapkan hati untuk mengetuk pintu.

**Tok tok tok..**

"Masuk," suara dari dalam sedikit membuat hatinya mencelos. Tapi, pada akhirnya gadis itu membuka pintu dihadapannya.

Nesia melihat seorang pria paruh baya sedang duduk di kursi kerja hitam besar. Pria itu menyunggingkan senyum yang dilayangkan untuk Nesia. "Ah.. murid baru. Sini-sini, tak perlu takut, duduklah disini." Ucap pria itu sambil menunjuk kursi dihadapannya. Mata coklat pria itu tampak tertarik pada Nesia.

Nesia menghampiri pria itu dan duduk dihadapan pria itu, dibatasi meja kerja kayu yang diukir indah. Nesia memperhatikan pria dihadapannya dengan seksama. Entah kenapa pria ini mengingatkannya tentang sesuatu.

Rambut coklat tua pria itu mencuat kemana-mana, mengingatkan Nesia akan seseorang. Dan juga mata coklat itu dan senyum kelewatan bahagia itu juga. "Jadi kau akan masuk kelas XI B jurusan IPS, lebih spesifiknya di jurusan sejarah dan sosiologi." Ucap pria itu sambil membaca sebuah berkas. Nesia tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengangguk.

Pria itu tersenyum dan memperkenalkan dirinya, "Ah, pasti kau bingung siapa aku. Namaku Roma Vargas, Mrs. Melati. Kepala sekolah di Hetalia _Academy_. Salam kenal Mrs. Melati." Nesia mengangguk mengiyakan, "Seperti yang Anda ketahui nama saya Nesia Kusuma Melati. Salam kenal juga Mr. Vargas."

'Vargas? Sepertinya aku pernah dengar. Tapi kapan?' Batin Nesia.

**Can You Tell Me**

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekazi Himaruya**

**OC Fem!Indonesia © Kyo Kyoya**

**Warning : Typos, OOC, Human Name Used, Aneh, Gaje, Slight Shonen-ai, Straight, OC, Harem, Gakuen Hetalia, dan lainnya.**

**Pairing: Multimale!Nordic X Fem!Indonesia**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

"Perkenalkan nama saya Nesia Kusuma Melati, pindahan dari Indonesia."

Perkenalan Nesia ditanggap tertarik oleh para pemuda di kelas itu, tapi tidak dengan yang gadis. Mereka menatap tajam Nesia, kecuali beberapa orang. Sekali lagi Nesia menghela nafas dari pagi ia terus ditatap sinis para gadis. Kenapa? Apa tadi pagi ia ketahuan berjalan bersama Lukas? Oh ya, Nesia tahu Lukas cowok populer. Gimana tidak populer, Lukas tampan, pintar, tinggi, yah.. mengisi semua kritea cowok idaman para cewek lah.

"Oke, Mrs. Melati, kau bisa duduk disebelah Mrs. Héderváry." Ujar guru Nesia yang sekarang tengah mengisi pelajaran pertama Nesia. Nesia mengangguk dan berjalan dengan tenang ke tempat duduknya yang berada disamping gadis berambut coklat panjang sepinggang dengan hiasan bunga di rambut indahnya.

Nesia tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan gadis itu ketika Nesia telah duduk.

"Elizaveta Héderváry, panggil saja Eliza," ucap gadis itu atau Eliza, sambil tersenyum.

"Oke, salam kenal Eliza. Kau juga bisa memanggilku Nesia." Balas Nesia dengan tersenyum. Eliza mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah kita mulai pelajaran pertama kita. Buka halaman 120, baca dulu materi itu, lalu saya akan jelaskan." Ucapan sang guru memutuskan kontak antara Nesia dan Eliza.

Nesia dengan malas mengambil bukunya. Ia memandangi buku tebal dihadapannya dengan horor, seolah sebentar lagi ajal akan menjemputnya.

Yeah, itu benar. Karena Nesia mengakui bahwa ia sangat buruk dalam pelajaran ini.

Fisika.

**..**

Nesia tepar di meja duduknya. Arwahnya tampak melayang-layang dengan senang diatas kepalanya, kalau kalian membayangkannya. Nesia tak habis pikir kenapa pelajaran fisika di sekolah sini lebih sulit dicerna oleh Nesia. Nesia tahu ia memilih jurusan IPS, tapi sekolah ini menerapkan semua pelajaran dipakai. Baik dari IPA dan IPS. Jadi terpaksa anak IPS mempelajari IPA, tetapi tak terlalu dibahas. Dan juga sebaliknya bagi anak IPA.

Ingin rasanya Nesia mengutuk otaknya yang selalu susah menerima pelajaran yang berkaitan dengan angka, kali, bagi, tambah, kurang, dan kawan se-genknya. Tapi ia malah suka dengan sejarah, yang notabene isinya cuman hafalan semua. Salahkan kenapa sejarah jaman dulu Indonesia sangat menarik di mata Nesia. Dan juga sejarah perang dunia dan negara-negara lain.

"Nesia?" Nesia mendongakkan kepalanya dan matanya bertemu dengan mata hijau milik gadis lain.

"Ah, Eliza.. Ada apa?"

"Malah tanya ada apa. Kau belum berkeliling sekolah ini 'kan? Ayo kuajak berkeliling." Tawar Eliza.

"Oke," Nesia mengikuti Eliza keluar kelas, mendengarkan ucapan gadis itu dengan seksama, tentang kelas-kelas yang ada di lantai dua ini. Lalu mereka naik ke lantai 3.

"Di lantai 3 ini adalah lantai khusus untuk ruang klub dan ekstrakulikuler. Ekstrakulikuler disini ada olahraga, jurnalistik, melukis, _dance_,_ art skill_, bela diri, dan masih banyak lagi. Seperti yang kau lihat olahragakan banyak cabangnya, dan disini yang paling terkenal adalah basket, tennis, renang, badminton," Nesia tersenyum kecil mendengar kata 'Badminton'. "dan lain-lainnya, masih banyak lagi."

"Lalu jurnalistik ini ada 3 cabang, ada menulis, menulis dibagi 2, fiksi dan non-fiksi. Lalu ada fotografi dan manga, jurnalistik juga yang mengatur jalannya koran dan majalah sekolah. Tapi ada juga klub News Paper School, mereka juga ikut membantu mencari berita. Ku ingatkan kau hati-hati dengan anggota klub itu Nes. Terutama yang membawa kamera dan kertas. Mereka biasanya menyebar untuk mendapatkan berita yang benar sampai gosip dan skandal. Hati-hati oke Nes."

Nesiapun mengangguk, dan membiarkan Eliza mengatakan panjang lebar tentang ekstrakulikuler.

"Lalu klub! Disini ada cukup banyak klub yang cukup populer itu klub Otaku, dan Fujodanshi–klub News Paper juga sih–yang mengetuai dua klub ini Kiku Honda, anak kelewatan sopan yang dari Jepang. Aku masuk dua klub itu, Nes. Tapi aku lebih aktif di Fujodanshi, kuharap kau juga mau masuk klub itu, Nes."

"Fujodanshi itu apa, Eliza?" Tanya Nesia dengan polos. Jujur Nesia tak tahu apa itu Fujodanshi dan Otaku. Kalau Nesia tak salah ingat teman Indonesianya juga pernah menyebut dirinya seorang otaku, dan Nesia tak tahu artinya. Yang ia tahu temannya itu menyukai sebuah gambar animasi yang bisa bergerak dan berbicara untuk merangkai sebuah jalan cerita, yang dia sebut sebagai-anime. Dan Nesia juga ingat ia nyaris di bunuh teman-temannya yang juga menyebut diri mereka otaku, hanya karena Nesia mengatakan gambar animasi itu kartun. Nesia bergidik mengingat itu saja. Betapa mengerikan teman-temannya itu. Ia juga sedikit trauma untuk mengatakan kata 'Kartun'.

"Fujodanshi itu singkatan dari Fujoshi dan Fudanshi. Fujoshi untuk perempuan dan fudanshi untuk laki-laki. Mereka adalah sekumpulan orang yang menyukai yaoi dan–yuri juga sebenarnya. Tapi karena kaum adam satu-satunya yang ada di klub itu juga suka yaoi ketimbang yuri, jadinya kami lebih condong ke yaoi." Jawab Eliza sambil sedikit menyeringai kepada Nesia. Tetapi Nesia tak melihatnya, ia terlalu sibuk melihat sekitarnya.

"Dan apa itu yaoi, Eliza?" Tanya Nesia lagi. Raut kebingungan terus melekat di wajahnya.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri Nes. Makanya kau maukan masuk ke klub itu?" Bujuk Eliza.

"Baiklah. Tapi apa hanya klub itu saja? Aku yakin masih banyak yang lainnya."

Eliza menyeringai puas, tapi cepat-cepat dihapus agar Nesia tak tahu. "Oh, tentu masih banyak lagi. Kau bisa lihat sendiri di kertas pendaftaran, tapi kusarankan kau tak masuk ke klub paling misterius dan menyeramkan sekaligus paling sedikit anggotanya."

"Klub apa itu?" Tanya Nesia penasaran.

"Klub Magic. Klub ini terdiri dari 3 orang yang paling misterius disekolah ini. Mereka sering menghilang secara bersamaan dan muncul secara tiba-tiba. Dan kalau kau mencari mereka bertiga, mereka takkan muncul, tapi kalau kau tak mencari mereka muncul. Entah mengapa mereka juga terkadang aneh, berbicara sendiri padahal tidak ada orang disekitarnya."

Nesia mengeryitkan dahinya. Merasa heran dengan perkataan Eliza. Ia dulu juga disebut anak aneh karena berbicara sendiri, tapi –_Hell_ dia berbicara pada makhluk tak kasat mata. Yang hanya bisa dilihat beberapa orang saja. Tapi Nesia bersyukur ia tak di _bully_. Memang siapa yang mau mem-_bully_ cucu dari seorang anggota genk motor? Kalian akan tewas dulu sebelum menyentuh Nesia. Dan juga cucu dari neneknya yang cenayang itu terkenal dengan kebrutalannya.

Tapi ketika gadis itu menginjakkan kakinya di kelas satu SMA, ia mulai berubah menjadi anak baik-baik, manis, lemah gemulai layaknya anak perempuan. Saat ia bertemu dengan pemuda berkebangsaan Belanda, yang sekarang berstatus mantan pacarnya. Tapi Nesia tak akan semudah itu melupakan kebrutalannya dan ilmu bela diri yang diajari kakeknya. Kalau ia lupakan bagaimana ia melindungi dirinya jika dalam keadaan genting.

"Kurasa tak ada masalah dengan hal itu, Eliz. Bisa kau tunjukkan dimana ruang klub Magic?" Pinta Nesia.

"Eh, baiklah. Tapi aku menunggu diluar saja ya? Aku kurang suka dengan hawa di ruang itu." Balas Eliza sambil mulai berjalan. Selama beberapa menit mereka berjalan melewati koridor demi koridor. _Hell- sekolah ini kelebihan koridor_, batin Nesia. Karena sedari tadi mereka tak sampai-sampai.

"Yeah, ini ruangannya." Ucap Eliza sambil menatap tak enak pada pintu coklat dihadapannya. Nesia sedikit ngos-ngosan ketika sampai di hadapan pintu itu. Bagaimana tidak ngos-ngosan, sudah banyak koridor, luas gedung sekolahnya yang _super mega ultra_ besar– Terlalu berlebihan, batin Nesia– dan juga ruang klub Magic berada di paling pojok lantai tiga ini.

Nesia melihat pintu itu dengan seksama. Pintu itu sama dengan pintu lainnya, pintu bercat coklat, dengan kenop pintu berwarna emas, dan diatas pintu terpasang papan berbingkai emas bertuliskan 'Klub Magic'. Tak ada yang aneh kecuali, hawa gelap yang menyelimuti pintu itu.

Gadis Indonesia itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah, keringat dingin mulai jatuh dari dahinya. Dengan perlahan ia memegang kenop pintu itu, jantungnya mulai berdebar tanpa sebab. Ia mendorong pintu hingga terbuka, dan tampaklah ruangan yang gelap gulita. Tak bisa dibilang gelap gulita juga, karena masih ada seberkas sinar yang menerobos dari jendela.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk, lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya. Matanya mulai melihat kesekelilingnya. Dengan langkah perlahan nyaris tanpa suara, ia mengelilingi ruang itu.

Ruangan itu begitu sepi dan suram tapi terawat baik. Buktinya buku-buku tebal bersampul _hardcore_ berwarna hitam berjejer rapi di rak buku, dan juga berbagai tanaman yang Nesia hanya tahu beberapa berjejer rapi dalam tabung penyimpanan di rak pajangan. Di tengah ruangan terdapat meja persegi panjang dengan 3 kursi.

'Jadi benar hanya 3 anggota?' Batin Nesia. Gadis itu mulai melihat sekelilingnya lagi. Melihat ada satu pintu lain disisi lain ruangan. Nesia menghampiri pintu itu, berniat membukanya. Tetapi sayang sekali dewi fortuna tak memihak Nesia.

Ia terpaku ditempatnya, matanya melebar, dan nafasnya tercekat melihat apa yang sekarang di hadapannya. Makhluk hijau dan bisa terbang...

"KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

**..**

Tiga orang yang bertudung gelap itu segera menghentikan acara mereka dan mendongak sambil saling bertukar pandang bingung dengan yang lain.

"_Bloody hell_.. Siapa yang berani masuk ke ruangan kita?" Umpat salah satu dari yang bertudung itu yang sedang membawa sebuah tongkat kecil dari kayu.

"Sabarlah. Paling anak nyasar. Mungkin anak baru atau apa." Balas yang satunya lagi yang sedang membawa sebuah tabung yang di dalamnya terdapat cairan berwarna merah.

"Aku akan mengeceknya." Tawar yang satunya lagi sambil menaruh buku tebal yang ia bawa ke meja kecil terdekat. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu satu-satunya di ruangan itu. Ketika ia sampai di koridor depan ia melepas tudungnya. Menampakkan wajahnya yang dingin dengan mata biru gelap kosongnya.

Lalu pemuda itu mulai berlari, membuat rambut pirang pucat yang tertata rapi dengan hiasan jepit salib menjadi berantakan. Ia segera meraih kenop pintu pintu dihadapnya dan membukanya. Cahaya mentari segera membutakan matanya ketika ia membukannya. Ia segera menyesuaikan matanya dan melihat apa yang terjadi dihadapannya.

Ia melihat gadis berkebangsaan Hungary di depan pintu klubnya, sedang memandang horor sesuatu. Segera ia ikuti arah tatapan gadis itu, dan tatapan itu terjatuh pada gadis lain yang sedang berdiri di hadapan rak buku dan sedang memeluk sesuatu yang kecil berwarna hijau.

"Nesia.." Pemuda itu memanggil gadis itu.

Gadis itu menoleh dan segera tersenyum cerah mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya. "Ah, Lukas! Kau tak mengatakan bahwa klubmu ini memiliki benda seimut ini?" Tanggap gadis itu yang ternyata Nesia, sambil menunjukkan Lukas benda kecil yang di peluk Nesia.

"_BLOODY GIT! FLYING MINT BUNNY_-KU! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" Seru seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang dengan mata hijau emerald, yang sekarang menghampiri Nesia dan merebut paksa makhluk hijau yang disebut pemuda tadi- _Flying Mint Bunny_.

"Pyuuu..." Makhluk itu bersuara kecewa ketika pemiliknya menarik paksa ia untuk melepaskan pelukan gadis Indonesia itu.

"Kau tak boleh sembarangan dipeluk orang lain! Mengerti?!" Bentak pemuda pirang itu kepada makhluk hijau itu.

"Eh.. Kok begitu sih. Aku belum puas memeluknya." Ucap Nesia dengan nada kecewa.

"Kau tak izin pada pemiliknya. Tak boleh, kau tak boleh memeluknya." Seru pemuda pirang itu sambil melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Nesia.

"Tapi kelihatannya ia menikmatinya. Jadi tak apa kalau aku peluk. Kau tak boleh melarang apa yang menjadi kesukaannya." Bantah Nesia sambil juga menatap tajam pemuda dihadapannya.

Selama beberapa menit mereka terus saling melempar tatapan mematikan. Seolah-olah tatapan itu dapat saling membunuh. Jika itu terjadi, Nesia yakin mereka sudah mati dari tadi. Tapi itu hanya sebuah tatapan, terpaksa ia harus puas hanya dengan menatap tajam.

Tiga orang lain yang berada di ruangan itu, yang sedari tadi melihat kedua orang itu bertengkar hanya diam membisu. Lukas segera mendekati pemuda pirang itu dan menepuk pundaknya. "Tak masalahkan Nesia menyukai.. _Flying Mint Bunny_-mu?"

Pemuda pirang itu menatap sanksi Lukas, "Tapi ia tak perlu mengucel-ucel Bunny." Ucap pemuda pirang itu.

"Maaf deh. Salahkan Plying Bunny-Bunnymu itu –atau apalah namanya– kenapa ia harus imut." Ujar Nesia sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Mata gadis itu terus menatap makhluk hijau berbentuk kelinci dengan sayap itu, dengan pandangan lapar.

"Cih.. Terserah deh. Dan namanya _Flying Mint Bunny_. Bukan Plying Bunny-Bunny." Decak pemuda pirang itu sambil sedikit menjauh dari Nesia.

"Nesia," Nesia menoleh ke asal suara. "Kenapa Lukas?"

"Kau bisa melihat hal-hal itu?" Tanya Lukas. Eliza yang tadi juga diam, membelakkan matanya, kaget apa yang diucapkan Lukas.

"Yeah, sejak kecil aku sudah bisa melihat hal seperti itu. Kenapa memang?" Tanya Nesia. "Tidak.. tidak apa-apa." Wajah Lukas seketika terlihat seperti berpikir keras tapi segera hilang dan berganti wajah dinginnya.

"Ada apa nih rame-rame? Aku ketinggalan apa?"

"NIKOLAI!"

Nesia mengerjap bingung, semua terjadi terlalu cepat. Dan lagi kenapa tiba-tiba Eliza megambil kamera –entah dimana ia menyimpannya– dan mulai memfotoi pemuda berambut _strawberry blonde_ –yang tadi hanya diam mematung saja– sedang memeluk pemuda berambut hitam tanpa poni yang baru saja datang.

"Ah, Dimitri. Aku bawa pesananmu, kenapa kali ini pesanannya sulit sekali? Aku harus meminta orang tuaku mencarikan tahu." Dengus pemuda berambut hitam itu. Mata hitam pemuda itu menatap lembut mata merah darah dihadapannya.

"Ahaha... Thanks Nikolai. Kali ini sedikit susah ramuannya." Balas pemuda _strawberry blonde_ itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum senang menampakkan taring kecil disisi kiri bibirnya. Nesia sempat mengira pemuda itu vampire mungkin. Tapi karena tak tahu fakta yang benar Nesia diam saja.

**JDEERRR...**

Serasa ada petir yang mengamuk ditengah badai. Pemuda bertaring itu mencium pipi pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan emm.. mesra mungkin. Lalu pemuda bertaring itu mengambil bungkusan cokelat dari pelukan sang pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Nesia melongo melihat adegan itu. Sedangkan Eliza yang sedari tadi mengambil foto sudah mimisan, entah kenapa. "Umm.. Kalian dekat sekali ya.." Gumam Nesia, masih sedikit _shock_ melihat adegan dihadapannya. Tapi Nesia tak keberatan sih.. Hanya sedikit _shock_.

Pemuda _blonde strawberry_ itu menoleh ke gadis itu dan tersenyum. "Nikolai teman sejak kecilku. Dia orang yang paling mengerti aku dan dia tempat aku berlanggangan untuk membeli bahan. Kau tak keberatankan aku mencium Nikolai?"

Nesia mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Untuk apa ia keberatan untuk melihat pemuda itu mencium pemuda lain. Lagian ia bukan siapa-siapa bagi mereka berdua. "Ah, namaku Dimitri Vlad Dracul. Kalau dia,"– menunjuk pemuda disebelahnya– "Nikolai Volkov. Salam kenal," ucap Dimitri dan Nikolai saling nyengir.

"Salam kenal juga, namaku Nesia Kusuma Melati." Nesia ikut nyengir juga.

"Huh.. jadi namamu Nesia?" Nesia menoleh dan melihat pemuda pirang tadi yang saling melempar tatapan tajam dengannya sedang menyilangkan tangannya di dada sambil menyandar di dinding.

Nesia menaikkan satu alisnya, "Lalu? Ada masalah _Mr. over-protective_?" Nesia menyeringai.

"Tidak ada. Dan namaku bukan _Mr. over-protective_ tapi, Arthur Kirkland. Aku ketua Osis disini, jangan berani mengganggu ketenangan sekolah ini atau detensi yang akan menemani harimu." Arthur balas menyeringai. Dan mereka saling beradu tatapan lagi.

"Kurasa aku akan ke kelas. Kita lanjutkan setelah pulang sekolah. Jangan lupa buat ramuannya Dimitri." Kata Lukas sambil melepas jubah hitamnya dan melipatnya, lalu memasukannya di dalam lemari. Sekaligus menghentikan adu tatap tajam Nesia dan Arthur.

"Aye, aye, _Sir_." Balas Dimitri sambil menghormat pada Lukas tak lupa sebuah cengiran di bibirnya. "Kalau begitu aku juga," ucap Nikolai, "Aku ikut Nikolai! Dah.. Sampai nanti," Dimitri melambaikkan tangannya sebelum menyusul Nikolai.

"Kalau begitu aku juga. Selamat tinggal." Kata Arthur dengan ketus dan menatap Nesia dengan tajam.

"Kurasa kita harus ke kelas Nesia. Sebentar lagi kelas dimulai." Ucap Eliza. "Ya, kau benar Eliza." Dan Nesia mengikuti Eliza kembali ke kelas.

**...**

Sekali lagi Nesia tewas di tempak duduknya. Dan arwahnya sedang menari-nari dengan girang di atas kepalanya. Ya, kalau kalian bisa membayangkannya seperti itu. Nesia tak habis pikir,kenapa hari ini semua mata pelajaran yang ia ikuti berkaitan dengan angka dan hitungan. Pelajaran pertama Fisika, ia masih bisa menahan. Lalu Matematika, Kimia, dan Geografi, habislah otak Nesia.

"Nes.. Nesia.. Kau baik-baik saja?" Panggil Eliza dengan cemas.

"Ah.. Eliz... Aku mati.." igau Nesia. Otaknya benar-benar tak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Nes, sabar ya. Tinggal 2 jam lagi sekolah selesai, sekarang tinggal ekstrakulikuler." Nesia menegakkan dirinya dan menatap bingung Eliza. "Oh, aku lupa memberitahumu, ekstrakulikuler dilaksanakan setiap hari, tapi setiap senin sampai jum'at kita hanya akan membahas, bisa praktek sih tapi harus ringan-ringan saja. Kalau sabtu kita baru praktek yang agak berat."

Nesia mengagguk singkat, "Lalu klubnya?"

"Itu juga sama. Tapikan jadwalnya berbeda-beda, jadi pilih yang tidak bertabrakkan ya Nesia. Aku duluan ya? Ada rapat. Dah Nesia.." Pamit Eliza.

"Eh? Gimana aku mendaftar ekstrakulikuler?" Seru Nesia, karena Eliza sudah agak jauh.

"Ruang Osis! Semoga berhasil!"

'Huh? Semoga berhasil? Memang aku mau dieksekusi?' Batin Nesia sambil menatap punggung Eliza yang baru saja tertutup pintu kelas. 'Lebih baik aku segera ke ruang Osis. Aku tak mungki seminggu ini menganggur.'

Nesia keluar dari kelas dan mulai berjalan tak tentu arah. Selama beberapa menit yang menurut Nesia terasa 1 tahun itu (Saking banyak koridor di sekolah ini, batin Nesia), akhirnya ia menemukan ruang Osis. Nesia mengetuk pintu itu perlahan, lalu mundur satu langkah. Tak ada jawaban, Nesia mengetuk lagi. Ia memasang telinganya, apakah ia mendengar suara dari dalam. Merasa tak ada jawaban dari tadi dan juga tak ada suara dari dalam, akhirnya Nesia membukanya.

Mata gadis itu melebar terkejut dan tubuhnya membeku melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya. Seseorang dengan kulit sepucat Lukas berdiri di abang jendela. Sinar orange senja menimpa kulitnya, membuat kesan kulitnya tampak lebih hidup. Wajah datarnya dan dinginnya dibingkai surai platinum setengkuk dan kedua matanya berwarna violet itu menatap bosan keluar jendela.

Nesia ternganga apa yang ada dihadapannya. Ia tak pernah bertemu seseorang secantik itu. Tentu saja selain ibunya dan Mrs. Bondevik. Dan entah mengapa, orang itu mengingatkan Nesia pada seseorang. Nesia terus membeku di pintu, lupa apa tujuan awalnya ia kesini. Dan ketika mata violet itu menatap mata coklat Nesia, gadis itu tersadar.

"Tak pantas seorang gadis menatap orang lain seperti itu." Ucap orang itu.

Nesia tersipu malu dan mulai mengalihkan matanya ke obyek lain. "Apakah kau pengurus Osis?" Tanya Nesia, tetap bersikukuh untuk tak menatap mata violet itu lagi. "Aku bukan anggota Osis. Tapi, mungkin ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tawar orang itu sambil mendekati Nesia.

"Umm.. Aku mau mendaftar ekstrakulikuler dan klub. Dimana aku bisa mendaftar?"

"Kau murid baru?" Tebak orang itu dan Nesia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oh.. Baiklah. Sebentar," orang itu mulai mencari sesuatu disebuah meja, lalu mengambil sebuah kertas putih yang sedikit tebal. "Ini kertas pendaftaran. Kurasa hanya ini yang kau butuhkan?" Nesia mengangguk sekali lagi dan menerima lembaran kertas itu. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa."

Nesia terus terdiam disitu sampai orang itu keluar dari ruang Osis dan menghilang di belokan koridor. Gadis yang dulunya brutal ini mulai mengatur debar jantungnya. Ia tak mengerti, mengapa ia harus berdebar pada sebuah mahkluk– Ah, bukan seseorang– seperti ini. Nesia jarang berdebar ketika melihat seseorang. Apalagi pada orang yang baru ia temui.

Nesia keluar dari ruang Osis dan mulai berjalan tanpa arah lagi. Ia mengikuti langkah kakinya akan membawanya kemana. Yang terpenting ia bisa duduk, menenangkan diri dan mulai mengisi kertas pendaftaran ini.

Dan pada akhirnya kakinya lelah tepat di taman belakang sekolah ini. Nesia melihat kesekeliling dan tak melihat seorangpun disitu. Nesia heran, taman seindah ini tak ada yang berkunjung. Nesia melangkahkan kakinya ke kursi taman terdekat dan menghempaskan tubuhnya duduk di kursi itu. Ia mulai membaca daftar persyaratan untuk mendafatar, membaca jadwal pertemuannya, dan mulai menimbang-nimbang ia akan mengikuti apa.

"Hai Nesia, sedang apa?" Nesia terlonjak kaget, nyaris melempar pulpen yang ia pegang. Ia menoleh dan melihat seorang pemuda dengan mata biru jernih dan rambut pirang yang melawan gravitasi. Gadis itu mengeryitkan dahinya, tampak mencoba mengingat siapa pemuda dihadapannya. Sedikit familiar dengan orang itu.

Serasa ada lampu bohlam jaman dahulu bersinar terang diatas kepalanya, gadis itu berkata, "Ah, kau orang yang kemarin menabrakkukan? Kalau tak salah kau dipanggil Lukas 'Matthias' atau Si Idiot Anko Uzai."

"Ya itu benar, dan Nes, panggil aku Matthias jangan Si Idiot Anko Uzai." Kata Matthias dengan gaya sakit hati. "Uh.. Oh, oke. Lagian aku baru mengenalmu. Aku tak berhak mengejekmu." Balas Nesia sedikit merasa bersalah karena menyebut nama ejekan Matthias yang diberikan Lukas.

"Oke. Apa kau keberatan aku duduk disebelahmu?" Tanya Matthias. Nesia mengangguk dan Matthias duduk disebelah Nesia. Matthias melirik kertas yang dibawa Nesia.

"Kau masuk ke ekstrakulikuler dan klub apa Nes?" Tanya Matthias. "Aku.. Aku berniat masuk ke olahraga, bidang badminton dan sepak bola. Kalau klub mungkin Fujodanshi, Magic, dan News Paper. Tapi aku bingung.."

"Kau ingin masuk ke News Paper Klub?" Nesia mengangguk. "Well, aku dan Lukas juga ada di klub itu bersama 3 orang lain. Kau bisa masuk, kita kekurangan anggota satu lagi." Tawar Matthias. Mata Nesia segera berbinar-binar bahagia, "Sungguh?"

"Ya, kau tak apa Nesia? Kau terlihat bersemangat sekali mendengar hal ini."

"Tentu saja bersemangat. Aku bisa satu klub denganmu dan Lukas ditambah 3 orang lain. Menyenangkan bukan?"

"Yeah, tapi Lukas sering menggerutu kalau ada aku."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Nesia dengan penasaran. Memang sih Nesia sudah melihat interaksi mereka berdua kemarin waktu berbelanja. Dan interaksi kedua pemuda itu buruk.

"Ya, entahlah. Lukas mulai menghindariku sejak SMP. Padahal waktu kita kecil ia walaupun dengan wajah cemberut masih mau dekat dan meladeniku. Aku tak mengerti sikap Lukas." Desah Matthias.

"Pernah kau mencoba bertanya padanya kenapa ia menjauhimu?" Tanya Nesia.

"Sudah, tapi ia tak menjawab. Malah ia menatapku dengan dingin. Walaupun aku sering ditatap seperti itu oleh Lukas, baru kali itu Lukas memandangku dengan begitu dingin dan sangat menusuk. Tatapannya juga menyiratkan kesedihan tapi tak terlalu kentara. Apa yang ia sedihkan, aku juga tak tahu." Mata Matthias memandang kosong langit senja.

"Aku tak suka ditatap seperti itu oleh Lukas, Nesia." Gumam Matthias pelan. Nesia memandang iba Matthias. Nesia juga pernah merasakan seperti itu. Tapi lebih beruntung Nesia, karena temannya mau memaafkannya.

"Nesia, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Matthias?" Suara dingin sedingin es itu menghancurkan keheningan diantara Nesia dan Matthias. Nesia menoleh dan melihat Lukas menatap dingin Matthias.

"Hai Luke, sudah mau pulang?" Sapa Matthias dengan ramah. Lukas hanya menatap dingin Matthias sebelum menghampiri Nesia dan menarik pergelangan Nesia dengan kuat. Menjauhkan Nesia dari Matthias.

"Tak ada urusannya denganmu. Ayo Nesia kau tak boleh terlalu lama dengannya."

"Tapi Luk–.."

"Ikut aku." Lukas memberi tatapan dingin pada Nesia. Nesia terdiam pasrah ketika Lukas menariknya pergi menjauhi Matthias. Nesia melihat gurat kesedihan di mata Matthias walau senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Lukas ada apa? Kau ada masalah dengan Matthias?" Tanya Nesia ketika telah jauh dari Matthias. Lukas hanya diam dan terus menarik pergelangan tangan Nesia, hingga gadis itu meringis kesakitan karena terlalu kencang tarikannya.

"LUKAS! Jawab aku!" Bentak Nesia sambil menyentakkan tangannya dengan keras hingga terlepas dari genggaman Lukas. Nesia segera mengelus pergelangan tangannya ketika telah terlepas, mundur beberapa langkah, dan menatap tajam Lukas.

Lukas berbalik dan menatap Nesia. Terlihat dimata itu rasa bersalah tetapi langsung berganti dengan tatapan dingin. "Itu tak ada urusannya denganmu Nesia. Kau tak perlu tahu."

Nesia diam ditempatnya terus memandang tajam Lukas sambil mengelus pergelangan tangannya. Nesia tahu ia tak boleh mencampuri masalah mereka berdua. Dia masih orang asing bagi mereka berdua. Belum saatnya Nesia mencampuri masalah mereka, dan juga Nesia tak suka ikut campur masalah orang. Ia hanya ingin membantu Matthias.

Tapi Nesia tak mengerti kenapa Lukas harus bersikap seperti itu pada Matthias.

"Lukas, kita akan pulang kapan? Apakah kau hanya mau diam berdiri disitu sambil menatap gadis itu." Suara seseorang memecahkan rasa tegang diantara mereka. Disamping Lukas berdiri orang yang tadi ditemui Nesia di ruang Osis.

"Kau.. Kau yang tadi?" Tanya Nesia.

"Oh ya itu aku. Perkenalkan namaku–..."

"Emil Steillson, adik sepupu dari Lukas Bondevik." Potong Lukas sambil menyeringai tipis pada Emil. Nesia mencubit lengannya agar tersadar bahwa ia tadi melihat Lukas menyeringai walaupun tipis.

"Ah ya itu namaku. Terima kasih sudah memperkenalkanku Lukas." Kata Emil,bergidik melihat seringai Lukas. Ia selalu merasa tak enak melihat kakak sepupunya ini menyeringai.

"Kau dengar itu Emil. Kau **adik** sepupuku jadi panggil aku _Onii-chan_, Emil. Aku **kakakmu**." Ucap Lukas sambil memberi penekanan pada kata 'Adik' dan 'Kakak' dan membisikannya di telinga Emil.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau." Bantah Emil dengan cepat, secepat datanganya rona merah di pipinya.

"_Onii-chan_.." Bisik Lukas lagi.

"Tidak mau. Aku tak mengenalmu." Bantah Emil lagi sambil mulai menjauh dari Lukas yang mulai mendekat.

"_Onii-chan_.."

"Pergi dariku, aku tak mengenalmu." Emil sudah mulai sedikit berlari dan Lukas mengejarnya.

"_Onii-chan_.."

"Tidaakk.." Dan Emil sudah sepenuhnya lari dan dibelakangnya Lukas mengejar.

Nesia memandang wajah Lukas beberapa saat. Sudah tak ada guratan kesedihan dan marah di wajah itu. Malah muka dingin dan datar itu sedikit lebih relaks dan santai. Dan Nesia tak menyangka bahwa orang yang tadi ia temui –yang terasa keren dipandangan Nesia, ternyata punya kelemahan, yaitu Lukas. Tapi Nesia juga baru sadar, bahwa Emil mirip dengan ibunya Lukas– Mrs. Bondevik. Nesia tertawa kecil dan mulai mengikuti mereka berdua.

**...**

**TBC**

**A/n:**

Nikolai Volkov = Bulgaria  
Dimitri Vlad Dracul = Romania

_Oh God_ akhirnya*tepardikasur. Oke, maaf kalau bikin kalian lumutan lagi. Beribu-ribu maaf! Padahal saya lagi libur tapi gak nulis-nulis, salahkan WB jangan saya*ditabok

Oke maaf sekali lagi kalau ada typos, diksi dan transisi yang tak pas, dan juga membuat anda lumutan karena menunggu*emangadayangnungguin. Tapi yang penting anda tidak jamuran. Eh?  
Karena jamuran lebih susah dihilangkan daripada lumutan.

Emil, Arthur, Eliza, Nikolai, Dimitri udah keluar, abaikan saja Nikolai dan Dimitri. Mereka hanya shonen-ai nyempil. Karena saya akan membuat Nesia menjadi FUJOSHI! Muahahahaha *dibekep. _Mainstream_ memang kalau membuat Nesia jadi fujoshi, tapi saya gak tahan. Dan nunggu Arthur keluar, Si Alis Tebal udah muncul tuh*disihirArthur

Sebenarnya ini fic mau update lusa kemarin, tapi karena mendadak mau keluar kota, jadinya bisa sekarang. Saya minta maaf. Dan bagi yang merayakan hari natal saya ucapkan Merry Christmast! Dan selamat tahun baru walaupun kecepetan.

Oke sekian aja, jangan lupa Review ya! Akan saya usahakan update cepat!

Balas Review anon (Punya akun di PM) :

**Mokakoshi **

Selamat datang kembali. *ambil doujin UKNes R-18* _Thanks_ ya doujin dan reviewnya! Diatas udah disempilin UKNes, tapi mereka berantem. Muhahaha*evilgrin #ditabok. Wah, kamu juga UAS, tapi yang pasti udah selesai dong! Yey! Maaf ya kalau chap ini lama update..


	4. Chapter IV

"HAH? KAMU ITU LAKI-LAKI?" Teriak gadis berkebangsaan Indonesia itu sambil memasang wajah paling horor. Ia tak memperdulikan bahwa fakta sekarang seluruh kantin memperhatikan dia. Ia tak peduli. Yang ia butuhkan hanya jawaban dari orang yang duduk di hadapannya ini.

"Hahh... Iya aku laki-laki. Apa aku perlu buktikan?" Jawab pemuda bersurai platinum dengan wajah kesal tidak karuan. Orang itu adalah Emil. Ingat di chapter kemarin kita menggunakan kata seseorang bukan pemuda untuk Emil yang manis ini.

"Umm... Tidak, tidak usah terima kasih. Tapi aku masih tak percaya.. Wajahmu lebih manis dari pada perempuan sih.." Ujar Nesia tanpa pikir panjang bahwa ucapannya itu bakal menusuk hati Emil. "Kau jahat Nesia..."

Saat ini Nesia hanya duduk berdua dengan pemuda berkembangsaan Iceland ini di kantin. Ia tak tahu dimana Lukas, Matthias, ataupun Eliza. Oh salah, Eliza ada di meja pojok kantin dengan Klubnya. Entah apa yang di bahas. Kelihatannya penting dan serius sekali. Diskusinyanya saja sampai berdekatan dan berbisik-bisik seperti itu.

Tujuan Nesia bertanya hal yang pasti jawabannya itu, karena Nesia sempat tak percaya bahwa kemarin yang ia lihat itu adalah seorang laki-laki. Bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki bisa seimut dan secantik ini. Nesia merasa iri. Apa perempuan lain tak iri pada Emil?

"Umm.. Maaf Emil. Tapi itu yang kupikirkan saat ini. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kau mirip Mrs. Bondevik.." Tanggap Nesia, setelah diam beberapa lama.

"Aku adik sepupu Lukas dari adiknya Ibu Lukas. Makanya aku mirip dengan Mrs. Bondevik." Jawab Emil sekenanya sambil mulai meminum jus kotaknya.

"Hmm.. Walaupun kau laki-laki, aku tetap menganggapmu manis. Kalau saja aku laki-laki dan kau perempuan.. Mungkin kau sudah ku '_makan_' Emil.." Gumam Nesia dengan tersenyum _evil_. Cukup membuat Emil bergidik ngeri dan merona.

"NESIAAA! DIRIMU SUDAH KU CAP SEBAGAI ** .SHI**!" Teriak Eliza dengan keras dan penuh penekanan secara tiba-tiba menggunakan _microphone_ pinjaman kantin.

"EHHHH?" Seru seluruh penghuni kantin dengan terkejut dan menatap horor Eliza yang jingkrak-jingkrak tak jelas dan Nesia hanya bisa _jawdrop_.

**0o0**

**Can You Tell Me**

**Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekazi Himaruya**

**OC Fem!Indonesia © Kyo Kyoya**

**Warning : Typos, OOC, Human Name Used, Aneh, Gaje, Slight Shonen-ai, Straight, OC, Harem, Gakuen Hetalia, dan lainnya.**

**Pairing: Multimale!Nordic X Fem!Indonesia**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

**o0o**

Nesia belum sepenuhnya mengerti apa itu fujoshi, fudanshi, ataupun yaoi. Tapi kenapa ia dicap sebagai fujoshi oleh Eliza. Dan juga ketua Klub Fujodanshi –Kiku Honda- segera menyalaminya ketika mendengar berita itu. Cukup membuat Nesia kebingungan.

Dan sekarang Nesia sedang berdiri di depan pintu Klub Fujodanshi itu. Hari ini adalah pertemuan pertama Nesia di Klub Fujodanshi. Nesia bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukan anak-anak Klub padanya? Ia sama sekali tak tahu tentang hal-hal itu. Apa Nesia akan diterima mereka? Nesia tak tahu.

Dengan menguatkan hati Nesia mengetuk pintu tiga kali. Pada ketukan ketiga Kiku selaku ketua Klub Fujodanshi membuka pintu dan tersenyum kepada Nesia. Nesia agak canggung bertemu dengan pemuda berkembangsaan Jepang ini.

Nesia masuk ketika Kiku mempersilahkannya. Nesia melihat banyak anak perempuan yang sudah duduk melingkar di meja yang berbentuk bulat. Entah kenapa mengingatkan Nesia kepada Konferensi Meja Bundar.

Kiku duduk di tempat biasanya para bos kantor duduk saat rapat. Nesia berjalan mendekat dan duduk disebelah Eliza yang cengar-cengir.

"Selamat datang di Klub Fujodanshi Melati-san.. Apakah kau tahu tentang fujoshi ataupun yaoi?" Ucap Kiku membuka rapat yang terasa mengintimidasi Nesia ini. Nesia menggeleng perlahan. Ia pasrah mau diapakan, pemuda Jepang itu terlihat menyeramkan.

"Eliza-san," Eliza menoleh dan memandang bertanya pada Kiku, "Mungkin kau bisa menjelaskan pada Melati-san apa itu fujoshi, fudanshi, dan yaoi." Lanjut Kiku dengan tersenyum.

Dengan semangat 45 Eliza mengangguk dan melesat ke ruang lain yang ada di ruang rapat ini. Dan kemudian kembali dengan setumpuk komik. Atau kita sebut saja... Doujinshi. Surganya bagi para fujodanshi.

"Nah, Nesia mungkin kau bisa membaca beberapa doujin ini sebelum aku menjelaskan. Atau mungkin kau akan mengerti setelah membaca ini." Eliza berkata sambil menumpuk satu persatu doujin yang wajib di baca Nesia.

Perlahan Nesia mengambil buku paling atas. Matanya melebar sesaat saat melihat cover depannya. Bagaimana tidak terkejut covernya saja bergambar Emil yang merona malu dengan disebelahnya ada Lukas yang mengelus rambutnya.

Tanpa sadar darah mengucur dari hidung Nesia. "Sepertinya kau bisa jadi fujoshi berat, Melati-san.." Komentar Kiku sambil tersenyum dan memberi Nesia tisu. Nesia menerimanya dan mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"Terima kasih, Honda. Apa aku harus membaca ini?" Tanya Nesia ragu sambil menunjuk tumpukan buku di hadapannya.

Kiku mengangguk dan tersenyum menenangkan Nesia yang terlihat was-was. Sesaat Nesia bimbang, tapi akhirnya ia membuka buku ditangannya dan mulai membaca.

Menit pertama Nesia terlihat menikmati alur cerita dan gambar di dalam doujin itu. Menit ke lima Nesia mulai berkeringat dingin dan wajahnya memerah. Menit ke sepuluh darah sudah mulai keluar dari hidung Nesia. Menit ke limabelas Nesia menutup bukunya tanpa menyelesaikannya.

Sekali lagi Kiku menawari tisu dan diterima Nesia dengan senang hati. "Jadi kau sudah mengerti Nesia?" Tanya Eliza bersemangat. Ia sudah mengabadikan wajah-wajah Nesia saat pertama kali membaca doujin dalam kamera pocketnya.

"Oke... Jadi yaoi itu.. seperti yang kubaca?" Tanya Nesia ragu. Seluruh manusia yang ada di ruangan itu mengangguk antusias. "Dan apa kau menyukainya, Melati-san?" Tanya Kiku hati-hati. Karena pertanyaan ini menentukan Nesia berhak masuk ke Klub ini apa tidak.

Nesia diam sesaat, "Aku rasa aku menyukainya. Apalagi di buku ini orang aslinya jadi lebih manis."

Satu ruangan langsung bersorak kegirangan dan menyalami Nesia satu persatu sambil mengucapkan selamat. "Selamat Melati-san anda di terima di Klub ini." Gadis Indonesia itu mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan Kiku.

"Jadi, karena anda telah diterima di Klub ini, bolehkah saya memanggil anda dengan nama depan?" Tanya Kiku dengan sopan. "Tentu Kiku. Aku tak ada masalah dengan itu. Di Indonesia seluruh orang memanggil dengan nama depan. Aku lebih suka kau memanggil nama depanku." Balas Nesia dengan tersenyum senang. "Baiklah, Nesia-san."

"Oke, Nesia. Aku akan secara langsung membimbingmu dalam Klub ini. Karena kau sebelumnya belum tahu secara pasti apa itu yaoi. Aku akan mengajarimu Nesia!" Ucap Eliza dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"Dan Nesia-san anda juga akan saya tempatkan di pencari skandal dan berita. Saya harap anda memiliki kamera dan sebuah buku notes kecil jika anda berpergian. Dan lebih baik anda mempunyai kamera pocket kecil yang beresolusi tinggi. Anda tidak keberatan dengan jabatan ini?"

"Aku tak keberatan. Lagian aku juga masuk Klub News Paper. Sekalian aku juga bisa mencari berita dan skandal. Bisa dibilang sekali mendayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui." Balas gadis Indonesia itu.

..

"Nesia kau terlihat senang sekali? Ada apa memangnya?" Tanya Ibu Nesia penasaran saat makan malam di mansion Lukas.

"Tak ada. Hanya merasa senang saja diterima di sebuah Klub." Jawab Nesia sambil menyuap sesendok makanan dan mulai mengunyah.

"Hemm.. Baguslah." Ibu Nesia tersenyum. "Ah, sebentar lagi _Valentine_. Lalu kau mau memberi coklat pada siapa?" Tanya Ibu Nesia sambil tersenyum jail kepada Nesia.

"Heh? Coklat? Mending aku makan sendiri atau kuberi pada Ayah saja. Tapi aku lebih memilih untuk makan sendiri sih." Balas Nesia dengan cuek. Secara ia tak terlalu memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Nesia, kau memang anak berbakti pada orang tua. Ayah sayang kau.." Ungkap Ayah Nesia sambil menangis terharu.

"Cukup Ayah. Kau terlihat OOC. Aku tak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Uncle Delic kalau melihat Ayah." Ujar Nesia dengan sweetdrop.

"Aku tak peduli..." Dan Ayah Nesia pun berlalu entah kemana. Dan Nesiapun kembali melanjutkan makanannya.

...

"_GET THE HELLLL! GIT!_ AKU TELAT!"

Teriakan pagi hari dari Nesia cukup membuat Sinta –Ibu Nesia– tertawa tanpa mengetahui derita sang anak yang mandi dengan kecepatan cahaya dan sekarang mengambil roti panggang berselai blueberry.

Nesia bangun kesiangan karena ia tertidur terlalu larut. Mengerjakan tugas, biasalah. Dan juga kemarin setelah mengerjakan tugas, ia tak langsung tidur. Ia malah nonton anime yang kemarin diberikan oleh Kiku.

"Kau terlambat Nesia.. Ayo cepat, Lukas sudah pergi dari tadi loh!" Ucap Sinta dengan senyum lembut yang membuat Nesia terasa di intimidasi oleh sang Ibu.

"Baiklah. Aku berangkat Ibu." Nesia berpamitan dan menyalami sang Ibu. Karena tak ada sang Ayah, Nesia titip salam pergi kepada Ibunya. Kemudian Nesiapun memasuki mobil dan meminta sang supir tancap gas paling tinggi.

Beberapa menit bagaikan berabad dalam mobil telah terlewati dan sekarang ia berlari dengan kecepatan penuh ke kelasnya. Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang berada di pihak Nesia saat ini. Karena dengan indahnya ia menabrak seseorang.

Kertas putih langsung menghalangi pandangan Nesia saat ia dengan suksesnya terjatuh. Ia hanya sempat mengaduh kesakitan sesaat setelah ingat bahwa dia sudah telat masuk ke kelas. Dengan cepat ia mengambil kertas yang berhamburan itu dan memberikan kepada orang yang ia tabrak sambil meminta maaf. Kemudian ia melesat pergi.

..

"Nes.. Kau tak apa?" Tanya Eliza saat ia dan Nesia sedang makan siang. Nesia sedang duduk didepannya sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya. Terlihat frustasi sekali.

"Yo Nesia!" Sapa Matthias sambil duduk disamping Nesia. Cengiran diwajahnya menghilang begitu melihat wajah kusut Nesia. Mungkin lebih tepat frustasi.

"Kau tak apa Nesia? Ada masalah?" Tanya Matthias khawatir. Ia tak mendapat jawaban dari Nesia, maka ia memandang penuh tanya pada gadis Hungary di depannya. Dan dibalas gelengan dari sang gadis.

"Kau tahu Matthias.. Eliza," ucap Nesia dengan suara bergetar serta mengintimidasi, disekelilingnya terdapat aura ungu yng menguar dengan mengerikan. Membuat Matthias serta Eliza merinding ketakutan.

"Aku ingin sekali mengutuk orang itu.. Ah, aku bisa minta pada paman Jalangkung.. Iya, kau pintar Nesia." Gumam Nesia merancau kemana-mana. Ia segera berdiri dan mempersiapkan alat-alat yang ia butuhkan.

Ketika Nesia sudah akan merapal kata-kata yang akan memanggil paman dari dunia makhluk halusnya itu. Lukas datang dan menatap datar Nesia, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Memanggil makhlukmu itu?"

"Oh ya, kau benar Lukas. Kau tak tahu betapa menyebalkannya dia. Memberiku detensi mengepel seluruh koridor di lantai 5 setelah pulang sekolah, karena aku terlambat masuk kelas.." Nesia tersenyum sadis, "TAKKAN KU MAAFKAN YANG BERNAMA ARTHUR KIRKLAND!"

Seluruh penghuni kantin menoleh kepada Nesia yang barusan saja berteriak dengan lantang.

"Heh! Nesia! Bukan kamu saja yang aku detensi! Ada yang lain tahu!" Bentak Arthur dari pojok kantin. Kebetulan sekali Arthur juga ada disini.

"Tapikan aku anak baru! Aku tida tahu kalau detensinya akan seberat itu!" Balas Nesia dengan gusar. "Dan juga aku baru telat pertama kali ini! Apa tidak ada toleransi?"

Arthur terdiam di ujung sana, tetapi ia memandang sinis Nesia. Yang pastinya dibalas Nesia dengan pelototan tajam.

"Nes, tenangkan dirimu. Sini duduk dulu dan minumlah ini.." Ujar Matthias sambil menyodorkan segelas jus jeruk. Nesia duduk dengan kasar dan mengambil jus itu juga sama kasarnya.

Ia tak lagi memikirkan sikap lemah lembutnya sebagai wanita. Ia sedang marah dan ia tak peduli dengan tanggapan orang lain tentang dirinya yang sangat brutal ketika marah. Dengan keras Nesia menaruh gelas kaca itu ke meja, hingga terdengar suara "Krakk".

"Kau yang bernama Nesia Kusuma Melati?" Tanya seorang pemuda manis yang berdiri di sisi Mathias.

"Oh. Tiino! Sudah lama aku tak bertemu!" Matthias menepuk pundak pemuda itu dengan cukup keras sambil tersenyum senang. Sedangkan si pemuda hanya tersenyum manis menahan nyeri yang melanda pundaknya.

Nesia memandang bingung keduanya. "Siapa dia?" Adalah hal pertama yang dipikirkan Nesia. Ia juga sudah melupakan kemarahannya pada ketua OSIS beralis tebal itu.

Matthias yang melihat kerutan di kening Nesia tersenyum dan memperkenalkan pemuda yang sedang di rangkulnya. "Kenalkan Nesia, Tiino Väinämöinen, salah satu anggota Klub News Paper dan sekertaris OSIS."

Tiino tersenyum membalas senyum Nesia, begitu Nesia mendengar namanya. "Jadi.. kau yang bernama Nesia?" Tanya Tiino. Nesia mengangguk dan menatap bingung Tiino.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku juga di detensi oleh Arthur. Aku juga disuruh mengempel lantai 5," Tiino menjawab pertanyaan dalam pikiran Nesia.

"Kenapa kau di detensi?"

"Karena aku menghilangkan salah satu dokumen penting saat berjalan tadi. Tadi ada yang menabrakku." Jawab Tiino dengan wajah sedikit merana.

Nesia terdiam sesaat, sebelum ia menganga kaget dan membelakkan matanya. Ia ingat tadi pagi ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Dan Nesia yakin itu Tiino, karena ia ingat orang yang ditabraknya memiliki rambut pirang yang sama dengan Tiino.

"Maafkan aku Tiino. Pasti tadi pagi yang ku tabrak itu kau. Maafkan aku, karena aku kau jadi ikut di detensi," Nesia meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh pada Tiino.

Tiino menggeleng, "Tak apa, tak masalah."

Nesia mendesah dan menatap bersalah kepada Tiino. Kenapa ia harus ceroboh sekali, sampai membawa-bawa orang kedalam masalah akibat kecerobohannya.

..

Tak terasa bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Nesia tak mengikuti pertemuan Klubnya ataupun ekstrakulikuler karena detensi. Ia tak mungkin kabur dari detensi ini. Karena perasaan bersalahnya pada Tiino. Kalau ia kabur, kasihan Tiino yang akan mengerjakannya sendirian.

Nesia masih punya rasa berperikemanusiaan.

"Oke, Nesia kau mengepal bagian utara dan aku bagian selatan. Kau setuju?" Tiino berkata sambil menunjuk arah utara dan selatan. Di tangannya terdapat ganggang pel dan disamping kakinya ada ember yang berisi air sabun. Hal itu juga berlaku bagi Nesia. Nesia tanpa basa-basi mengangguk dan mulai berjalan menuju arah utara.

Nesia menghela nafasnya saat melihat koridor bagian utara. Lebar, panjang, dan besar. Ia yakin koridor ini tak ada bedanya dengan yang di selatan. Nesia menguatkan hatinya dan mulai mengepel dengan segenap hati. Hei, kalau tak segenap hati pekerjaan ini malah semakin berat saja.

..

"Lukas!" Matthias memanggil Lukas yang berjalan tak jauh darinya. Lukas tak menoleh tetapi ia berhenti berjalan dan menunggu Matthias menghampirinya.

"Lukas aku ingin bicara denganmu," pinta Matthias sambil memutar tubuh Lukas hingga berhadapan dengannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku tak punya waktu banyak," Lukas menjawab dengan dingin.

Matthias menghela nafasnya dan mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. "Kenapa kau menghindariku sejak SMP?" Tanya Matthias.

Lukas menatapnya dingin. Lukas tak ingin menjawabnya, sangat tidak ingin. Walaupun ia melakukan ini karena ada alasannya. Lukas berbalik dan baru akan berjalan menjauh jika pundaknya tak ditarik Matthias. Ia mendesis pelan dan menatap marah Matthias. "Lepaskan aku,"

"Tak akan sampai kau menjawabku." Matthias berkata dengan tegas dan memandang lurus mata Lukas. Lukas balas menatapnya dengan dingin yang menusuk. Kenapa Matthias memaksanya. Ia tak ingin, jangan paksakan dia menjawab.

"Aku tak ingin membahasnya sekarang, Kohler."

"Dan sekarangpun kau tak memanggilku dengan nama depan? Kenapa?" Matthias menatap Lukas dengan sedih. Lukas sahabatnya dari kecil. Mungkin dari mereka masih dalam kandungan Ibu. Ia sudah sangat mengenal Lukas dan sangat tidak ingin jauh dari Lukas. Karena hanya Lukas satu-satunya yang mau menanggapinya dengan baik, sebawel apapun dia dan sedingin apapun Lukas menanggapinya.

"Tak ada urusannya dengan hal itu. Terserah aku hendak memanggilmu apa." Lukas menjawab sambil menepis tangan Matthias pada pundaknya.

"Lukas!" Matthias sekali lagi menghentikan langkah kaki Lukas dan memeluknya, "Apa kau marah karena hal "itu"?"

Lukas diam, tak membalas pelukan sahabatnya ataupun menjawab. Ia rindu akan pelukan hangat Matthias, pelukan yang selalu menenangkannya saat ia dijauhi teman-temannya saat SD. Pelukan yang menenangkannya saat orang tuanya pergi keluar negeri. Pelukan yang selalu menemaninya saat ia sedih.

Tapi ia harus kehilangan pelukan itu saat SMP, saat dimana Matthias menghancurkan ritualnya. Lukas takkan marah seperti ini jika ritual yang Matthias rusak bukan ritual itu. Ritual yang sebenarnya cukup berbahaya jika rusak ditengah jalan. Ia nyaris kehilangan nyawanya saat itu. Tapi ia beruntung karena ia bisa mengendalikan arwah yang ia panggil.

"Apa tebakanku betul Lukas?" Tanya Matthias pelan sambil mengelus pelan rambut pirang Lukas. Seperti yang selalu ia lakukan saat Lukas kecil bersedih hati.

"Katakan padaku Matthias.." Lukas berhenti sejenak, "Kenapa kau menghancurkan ritualku?"

Matthias menghela nafasnya dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap mata biru kosong milik sahabatnya itu. Ada sebersit kesedihan didalamnya. Matthias tak tega melihat itu. "Karena aku tak mau kau juga ikut kedalam kematian hanya karena gadis "itu". Aku tak mau kau menjadi gila karena tak bisa bersamanya dan kemudian memutuskan untuk menyusulnya." Matthias terdiam, "Aku tak mau, Lukas. Kau orang yang sangat berharga bagiku,"

Lukas menghela nafasnya dan mencoba untuk tak menitikkan air mata, ia harus kuat. Ia tak mungkin menangis seperti anak kecil dalam pelukan Matthias seperti dulu. Tapi sekuat apapun Lukas menahan, air matanya tetap keluar dan ia menangis dalam diam dipelukan Matthias.

Ia merasa bersalah karena telah membuat sahabatnya sejak kecil ini khawatir karena perubahan sikapnya itu. Ia juga sangat kekanakan karena marah berkepanjangan terhadap Matthias. Ia juga tidak berpikir secara rasional tentang konsekuensinya jika ia tetap melanjutkan ritual itu. Ia perlu berterima kasih kepada Matthias, karena telah menggagalkan ritualnya.

Sekarang ia hanya bisa menumpahkan segala rasa yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya dalam pelukan hangat Matthias.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah merasakan baikan Lukas?" Tanya Matthias sambil mengelus punggung Lukas dengan lembut. Lukas mengangguk dan mengusap air mata yang telah mengering dari matanya.

Ah, ingin sekali Matthias mengambil Hpnya dan memotret Lukas saat ini. Wajah Lukas saat ini sangat seperti anak-anak yang sehabis menangis karena tak dibelikan permen. Oke yang benar hanya Lukas habis menangis. Lukas bukan anak-anak dan ia juga tak meminta untuk dibelikan permen.

Dan lagi, jika Matthias memotretnya ia pasti akan kena bogem dari sahabat gaib Lukas. Ia tak mau itu. Rasanya sangat sakit, dan Matthias cukup sekali saja merasakannya.

Topeng dingin kembali terpasang di wajah Lukas dan ia menatap Matthias yang tersenyum hangat dihadapannya.

"Sekarang, apa kau memaafkanku Lukas?" Tanya Matthias hati-hati.

"Hmmn.." Lukas mengumam, "Tapi aku memaafkanmu karena aku hanya merasa iba saja denganmu, tidak ada alasan karena kau perhatian denganku! Jangan salah pengertian!" Rona merah segera menghiasi wajah Lukas saat selesai berbicara seperti itu.

Ia harus mengutuk teman satu Klubnya yang mempunyai alis lapis delapan itu. Karena telah berani-beraninya menulari dirinya dengan sifat tsunderenya atau apapun yang disebut oleh Kiku Honda itu kepada Arthur.

"Hahaha.. Tak apa Lukas. Aku sudah merasa sangat senang kau mau memaafkanku Lukas! _Takk, Lukas. Jeg Elsker Dig!_**(1**" Matthias tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Lukas dengan erat. Ia terlalu bahagia.

Kelebat rambut hitam panjang dibalik semak-semak yang sejak tadi mengintai mereka berdua telah menghilang. Gadis Indonesia itu tak bisa menahan cengirannya. Tangannya sedang asyik melihat hasil foto yang baru saja didapatkannya. Mungkin ia akan memberitahukan foto ini pada kawan se-Klub Fujodanshi-nya. Lumayan jika ada yang mau membeli.

Karena saking asyik bercengkraman dengan kameranya, Nesia tak memperhatikan jalan dan menabrak seseorang. Nesia meruntuk pelan. Kenapa seharian ini ia terus terusan menabrak orang? Pagi tadi Tiino, sekarang siapa?

Nesia mengadahkan kepalanya dan ia langsung menyesal karena telah melihat wajah orang yang ia tabrak. Dihadapannya ada seorang pemuda dengan wajah yang kelewatan kaku dan menyeramkam. Sebenarnya wajah pemuda itu tak menyeramkan amat, malah terlihat sangat tampan. Jika saja tak ada raut kaku itu. Dibalik kacamata persegi panjang itu terdapat iris berwarna biru kehijauan yang menatap dingin Nesia.

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya dan Nesia bergidik ketakutan. Ia menatap pemuda itu ragu sesaat sebelum ia menerimanya dan pemuda itu menariknya berdiri dengan lembut.

Kata "Maaf" keluar dari mulut pemuda itu dengan pelan dan tak jelas, sebelum pergi meninggalkan Nesia yang masih bingung dan takut disaat yang bersamaan.

"Hai Nes! Kau tak apa?" Tanya Matthias yang tiba-tiba muncul bersama dengan Lukas disampingnya.

Nesia menoleh dan mengangguk. Ia tersenyum penuh arti kepada Matthias, yang hanya dibalas tatapan bingung oleh Matthias.

"Oh ya Nesia! Sekarang aku akan tinggal di mansion Lukas!" Seru Matthias mendadak dan membuat Nesia membulatkan matanya kaget. "Karena orang tuaku sedang di luar negeri entah sampai kapan!" Dan Nesia hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Aku juga akan tinggal di mansion Lukas. Orang tuaku juga di luar negeri." Suara dingin lainnya muncul dari seorang pemuda Icelandic yang bersandar pada tembok tak jauh dari sana. Tangannya terlipat dengan rapi dibawaha dadanya dan wajahnya terlihat angkuh.

"Oh, aku sangat senang kau mau tinggal di mansionku, Emil.." Lukas berkomentar dengan seringai penuh arti yang membuat Emil bergidik ngeri akan sesuatu yang sebentar lagi terjadi.

Nesia hanya menggeleng-geleng pasrah melihat kelakuan kedua saudara itu. Ia juga tak bisa protes kalau Matthias dan Emil tinggal di mansion Lukas, hanya karena ia dan Ibunya saja yang perempuan disana. Ya, Nesia hanya bisa pasrah saja. Dan sepertinya Nesia sudah lupa akan pemuda yang menyeramkan itu.

**TBC**

A/n:

Asing:

_Takk, Lukas. Jeg Elsker Dig! _= Terima kasih, Lukas. Aku cinta kamu!

Oke, maafkan saya yang sangat telat updatenya. Saya sempat terkena WB saat menulis chapter ini dan juga sibuk di RL. Akan saya usahakan update cukup cepat untuk chapter selanjutnya. Chapter yang akan membahas tentang Sweden. Karena cuman tinggal dia aja yang belum muncul. Di chap inikan cuman sebentar.

Dan maafkan saya jika saya membuat acara permintaan maaf Matthias kepada Lukas terkesan shonen-ai. Saya gag nahan nulisnya. Kangen sama itu pair. Dan untuk gadis siapa "itu" masih rahasia. Akan dibahas di chap selanjut-lanjutnya..

Sekian aja, ada yang mau meninggalkan jejak pada kotak review?

Review Please?!

Balas Review (Punya Akun di PM)

**Mokakoshi: **

Makasih udah review. Pairnya nambah? Seiring berjalannya waktu bakal nambah kok. Sabar aja. Maaf kalau telat update!


End file.
